Monde fantôme
by flllora
Summary: "A vivre au milieu des fantômes, on devient fantôme soi-même..." Antoine Audouard. C'est bien ce que Law aurait voulu. Se faire oublier et disparaître à jamais de cet étrange monde. Mais il semble que le monde en question ne soit pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée, puisqu'on lui envoie un certain Ace, qui semble bien décidé à l'emmerder jusqu'au bout...
1. Chapter 1

Yop~

(Après grande réflexion, j'ai viré l'intro, parce qu'elle partait beaucoup trop en live )

Bon, pour une raison que j'ignore, fanfiction net avait décidé que non, il n'accepterait pas qu'un fichier open office soit compatible avec sa personne. Allez savoir pourquoi n.n Maintenant que le problème est réglé, je vous livre le chapitre 1, avec beaucoup ("Beaaaaaaaucoup !") d'appréhension  
Je précise au passage que les persos sont OOC, que si Ace reste à peu près sur son caractère ("C'est à dire passer du crétin congénital au mec sombre badass comme ça lui chante... -Le dénigre pas s'te plait ;; - Mais c'est vrai ! Il a apprivoisé un lézard géant du désert bon sang !"), en ce qui concerne Law... M'voilà m'voilà xD

One Piece ne m'appartient évidemment pas, sinon Ace serait toujours vivant et en train de passer du bon temps avec ses frères /pan/

Sur ce...

Lecture time !

* * *

 ** _Pov Law._**

Putain de bordel de merde. Qui est le putain de connard qui hurle comme un taré à trois heures du matin, que j'lui montre comment marche la vie ?  
Appartement calme et silencieux qu'ils disaient. Mon cul. Je me lève en grognant, enfile le premier t-shirt qui me passe sous la main, avant de sortir de chez moi pour tomber nez à nez avec un type en train de tabasser la porte de la voisine d'à côté. Enfin, de _tenter_ de la tabasser pour être parfaitement exact. Ses poings, au lieu de taper contre le bois comme ils devraient le faire... Passent à travers.

Pas ça. Pas encore. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas... Je refuse simplement de le voir. Mon corps entier se crispe, mon cœur accélère brutalement, et je veux juste fuir. Me cacher, encore, ne plus supporter ses visions illogiques... Je suis figé, je ne veux pas qu'il me remarque... Je veux juste... Laissez moi...

Soudain, une voix retentit à travers le couloir :

"Hey mec, t'as pas bientôt fini ton bordel ? T'es mort, ok, mais laisse les autres dormir putain !"

... C'est la soirée des tarés et on m'a pas mis au courant ? Je ravale mes moqueries pour observer la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux, curieux et plein d'appréhension. Il... Cet homme le voit aussi ? Je ne suis pas fou ? Ou n'est ce encore qu'un effet de mon imagination, un nouveau délire de mon cerveau pour me torturer un peu plus ?

Le nouvel arrivant s'est rapproché du perturbateur, qui lui hurle à la figure :

"T'as quoi toi ?!

\- C'que j'ai ? Mais c'est très simple mon gars ! J'veux que tu te rendes comptes que t'es genre un peu beaucoup mort, que t'as rien à fichtre dans ce monde là, et que tu m'laisses dormir !"

Son interlocuteur le regarde comme s'il était un débile profond, peut-être a-t-il raison d'ailleurs, avant de balancer, moqueur :

"Mort ? J'pense pas non. J'sais pas ce que t'as le gosse, mais mêle toi de tes oignons."

Le brun pousse un immense soupir, avant de s'avancer sans prévenir vers l'autre personne, pour le pousser violemment d'un coup de pied contre la porte qu'il tambourine avec force. Et au lieu de se la manger comme je l'aurais cru, il se contente simplement de passer à travers, disparaissant totalement de ma vue. Je réprime un frisson alors que l'autre type réapparait devant nous, visiblement choqué. Il fixe ses mains avec intensité, sûrement en train de réaliser le problème qui se pose. Et moi, je surpasse ma peur, cet effroi qui saisit tout mon corps pour essayer de suivre ce qui se passe devant moi.

"Je... Qu'est ce que ?

\- J'te l'ai dit, tu es mort mec. J'sais pas comment t'as passé l'arme à gauche, j'en ai rien à foutre d'ailleurs, mais toi... Va falloir que tu tiltes. J'pourrais pas t'aider sans ça."

La voix de l'homme se fait beaucoup plus douce sur la dernière phrase, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer avec beaucoup d'intensité, mon envie d'en savoir plus se faisant toujours plus grande. Il sort d'où, ce zigoto qui parle à ce qui semble bien être un esprit ? J'l'ai encore jamais vu dans le coin, j'en suis certain, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de type qu'on oublie. Pas avec des yeux noirs pareils.  
Yeux qui me fixent en ce moment même, une lueur amusée brillant à l'intérieur. Je sursaute quand il me sourit, espiègle, avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau sur l'autre... Fantome, qui semble enfin réaliser.

"Je me souviens... J'étais en train de rentrer chez moi... J'ai traversé sans faire attention et... Merde, qu'est ce que je suis con !

\- J'te l'fais pas dire. Surtout que t'avais sûrement un truc super important à faire, puisque t'es toujours là.

\- Je devais... Demander ma femme en mariage. Explique-t-il, triturant un cigare entre ses doigts.

\- Ah ouais, c'est moche. Mais j'te propose un truc. Nan en fait, j'te laisse même pas l'choix, mais fais genre que c'est l'cas. Tu fais profil bas cette nuit, et demain, je transmets ce que tu avais à dire à ta copine. Comme ça, tu dégages, et fini de faire chier l'monde ! »

L'homme aux cheveux blanc semble réfléchir un instant, avant d'acquiescer, disparaissant à travers un mur pour aller dieu sait où. Non, définitivement trop perturbant pour n'être qu'un jeu de mon esprit torturé. L'autre pousse un soupir de soulagement, alors que je réfléchis sérieusement à l'idée de m'éclipser discrètement jusque chez moi. Je sens que si je reste... Je vais me retrouver bien trop impliqué dans ce que je cherche à tout prix à éviter.  
Mais l'homme en face de moi m'interpelle avant que je n'ai réussi à prendre une décision.

"C'marrant, t'as pas du tout l'air habitué à voir tout ça.

\- Si par tout ça, tu entends les types que personne ne voit et qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à traverser les murs sans crier gare, je ne trouve pas ça marrant non ! M'énervé-je, agressif.

\- Oye oye, j'demandais juste, me gueuler dessus va rien changer. Sourit-il en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. Ton cas est disons... Exceptionnel.

\- Mon cas ? » demandé-je avec une réelle curiosité.

Merde. Ses yeux montrent qu'il a très bien compris qu'il avait mon attention, et j'ai juste envie de me gifler. Impossible de reculer... Et en réalité, je n'en ai pas tellement envie. Je veux tellement savoir... Comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Et pour l'instant, il semble être le seul qui pourra me donner les réponses que j'attends tellement et que je redoute le plus à la fois.

 ** _POV Ace_**

Ah, j'ai enfin son attention. J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais, il a l'air d'avoir tellement mauvais caractère...  
Je ne pensais pas croiser quelqu'un comme ça ici. Quelqu'un qui... « Voit ». Oh, je connais déjà des personnes dans ce cas, mais jamais qui ont l'air aussi... Surprises. Comme si tout était nouveau pour lui... Et j'ai terriblement envie d'en apprendre plus sur ce que je considère comme un cas exceptionnel. Et c'est pour ça que je m'avance vers lui, tendant la main pour lancer :

"Portgas D. Ace, ton nouveau voisin. Enchanté."

Il ne me réponds pas tout de suite, observant ma main avec un regard septique pendant de longues minutes, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je veux. Mec, j'te tends une main ouverte, j'me présente, il te faut quoi de plus ? Je sais qu'j'ai pas l'air super sain d'esprit, j'assume, mais quand même !

"Ça mord pas tu sais.

\- Je me doute bien, merci. J'aimerai juste savoir pour quelle raison je m'amuserai à sympathiser avec un type aussi étrange que toi.

\- Parce que le type étrange en question peut t'en apprendre plus sur les trucs qui passent à travers les murs et sur toi ? Me hasardé-je.

\- ... Argument accepté. Soupire-t-il en serrant ma main, bien qu'à contrecœur. Trafalgar Law."

* * *

En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Basoooooar !

("Oh mon dieu. Un chapitre qui sort en moins d'une semaine. - T'y habitues pas trop vite xD") Bref bref, je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire plait un minimum, c'est toujours agréable ^^ Surtout que je continue de stresser à chaque chapitre que je poste, alors vos rewiews, mises en favoris et suivi me fait super plaisir.  
Là dessus, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos deux beaux gosses de service !

Lecture Time !

* * *

Pov Ace

Ouah, il tire une de ces têtes ! J'pensais qu'en venant l'embêter à cette heure, il serait un peu plus vivant parce que là... J'pense qu'un cadavre a l'air bien plus vivant, et de loin. Ses cernes sont encore plus marquées que la veille, et je me demande un instant s'il a dormi cette nuit. … Probablement pas, vu l'énorme baillement qui le prend juste sous mes yeux.  
Et joli pyjama soit dit en passant.

« Yo ! » lancé-je, histoire d'entamer la conversation.

Il me jette à peine un regard, venant directement refermer la porte. Heureusement, j'ai suffisamment de réflexe pour glisser mon pied dans l'insterstice pour la bloquer, obtenant un regard meurtrier de la part du métisse.

« Bouge de là.

\- T-t-t... J'crois pas non. On a du fantôme à aller chasser, tu t'souviens ?

\- TU as du fantôme à aller chasser, si ça t'amuse. Démerde toi tout seul. » Gronde-t-il en tirant sur la poignée pour tenter de fermer la porte.

Ouah, bien ce que je disais hier soir. Un caractère de merde. Mais au lieu de me repousser, ça ne fait que me donner encore plus envie de passer du temps avec lui. Fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un que j'ai autant envie de taquiner... Et c'est bien pour ça que j'insiste, un sourire espiègle sur le visage :

« Non, tu viens avec moi... Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais en apprendre plus sur tout ça, non ?

\- J'ai bien dit ça oui... Reste à savoir pourquoi tu crois entendre « Je veux absolument aller traquer l'ectoplasme avec toi. » à la place. Raille-t-il, cessant un instant de s'acharner sur sa porte.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer, mon sourire se faisant plus grand encore. Oui, définitivement, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec lui.

Pov Law

J'vais le tuer. Mais genre vraiment. Je veux dire, il n'y a aucun témoins, et il doit bien y avoir deux trois substances pour faire disparaître un corps dans mon placard. Un emmerdeur pareil ne manquera à personne, j'en suis sûr. … Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais assez de motivation pour mettre ma menace à exécution. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retourner dans mon lit, que je n'aurais jamais du quitter par ailleurs.  
Et évidemment, la personne en face de moi n'a pas du tout l'air décidé à me laisser faire, vu le sourire qui s'étale sur son visage de crétin.

« Parce que la pratique, c'moins chiant que la théorie ? Tente-t-il, joueur.

\- Refusé. » Laché-je d'un ton sec, profitant de son inatention pour claquer la porte.

Je l'entends protester et taper contre le bois, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Bien au contraire pour être honnête. Ça lui apprendra à venir me faire chier. Qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Que parce que, dans un moment de faiblesse, j'ai accepté de lui serrer la main, ça lui donne le droit de m'imposer ses envies ? Dans ses rêves. 

Il se calme assez vite, dieu merci, me permettant de m'adosser tanquillement au mur pour jouer distraitement avec la bague autour de mon doigt. Je fais ça depuis ce matin, c'est stupide, ça ne sert à rien, si ce n'est à me faire mal... Mais je m'en fous. C'est tout ce que je veux. Je n'ai d'énergie que pour ça aujourd'hui de toute façon.

Je me perds dans mes pensées, l'anneau roulant entre mes doigts, avant de sursauter quand j'entends des pas tout près de moi. Putain, comment il est rentré ce con ?! Je veux l'engueuler comme il le mérite, mais l'expression sur son visage me stoppe d'un seul coup. Elle n'est ni moqueuse, ni remplie de pitié... Pas de question en rapport avec mon comportement, pas de commentaires qui se veulent réconfortants... Non. Il attend simplement que je parle. J'aurais presque pu trouver ça agréable... S'il était présent ailleurs que dans **mon** salon.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre là ? Demandé-je d'une voix faible.

\- Hmmm... De base, j'voulais te trainer plus ou moins de force avec moi...

\- Et maintenant, t'as changé d'avis ? Genre j'te fais pitié et tu vas m'foutre la paix ? L'agressé-je.

\- Naaaaaan. Te ferait trop plaisir. Sourit-il. Maintenant, je veux juste te trainer de force avec moi. Et m'dis pas que t'as mieux à faire, j'te croirais pas. »

Si. Regarder cette bague me paraît être un programme beaucoup plus attrayant que d'aller taper la causette avec un mec mort. Pas sûr qu'il accepte l'argument. Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'importait en vrai. J'ai juste envie de lui dire que j'en ai rien à foutre, que je veux qu'il me lâche la grappe, et pourtant... Les mots que je prononce diffèrent radicalement de mes pensées.

« Juste cette fois. Après, tu me fous la paix.

\- Marché conclu ! Lance-t-il avec un sourire qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Tu vas adorer ! »

… J'crois pas non.

Pov Ace

« Et sinon, tu arrives vraiment à rentrer chez les gens comme ça ? Demande Law alors qu'on arrive devant l'appartement de la voisine.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? L'interrogé-je, perplexe.

\- « Bonjour, je vens vous faire passer un message de votre copain ! Ah, mais je sais qu'il est mort, il me l'a dit quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir hier ! - Oh mais bien sûr, entrez ! Un petit thé ? »

Son ton est terriblement railleur, presque agressif, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en lâchant un immense soupir. Dans quoi je m'embarque moi sérieux ? Pourquoi je m'inflige ça ? … Parce que je n'ai plus envie d'être seul oui. Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur un type qui a l'air au bout du rouleau ? C'est une excellente question, que j'aurais sans doute dû me poser avant.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de te foutre de moi ?

\- Il va se passer quoi si je continue ? Tu vas me dire de dégager ? Mais avec plaisir ! Je peux même partir tout de suite si tu veux, qu'on gagne du temps ! 

-Pour que t'ailles te morfondre chez toi dans un pyjama qui pue comme tout à l'heure ? Dans tes rêves. »

Mon interlocuteur ne trouve rien à rétorquer, tant mieux, et j'en profite pour me reconcentrer sur ma tâche première. C'est à dire accomplir la dernière volonté d'un mec mort en demandant sa femme en mariage pour lui. Mouarf. Je reconnais que j'aurais pu faire autre chose de ma journée.

Surtout que le fantôme dont j'ai besoin refuse de se montrer. Génial.

« Un problème Portgas ?

\- Si tu me demandais ça en t'en souciant réellement, je te dirais que oui. Mais comme c'est juste pour avoir l'occasion de me balancer une remarque acerbe... Gagnons du temps, tu veux bien ? »

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, un fin sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, juste un instant, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder dessus, puisque le fantôme que j'attendais depuis tout à l'heure surgit juste sous mon nez. Et il a l'air juste furieux.

« Putain !

\- Oooooh, calme toi un peu, tu veux ?

\- Et comment j'pourrais faire ça hein ?

\- Et bien en fermant ta gueule par exemple ? J'te jure que ça marche du tonnerre ! Rétorqué-je, un cran sonore au dessus.

Je n'ai absolument pas conscience des décibels que je produis, oubliant même que je suis en public et que n'importe qui peut m'entendre hurler sur du vide. Et j'suis sûr que Law ne bougera pas le moindre des ses orteils pour empêcher les gens de se rendre compte de ça.

La preuve de cette affirmation a lieu quelques secondes après, quand je croise le regard écarquillé d'une petite vieille, qui se met à marmonner quelque chose en brandissant un crucifix. Le tout toujours en marchant, avant de disparaïtre dans la cage d'escaliers. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur, alors que le métisse près de moi pouffe dans sa manche.

« Les relations de voisinages promettent d'être sympas. Ricane-t-il

\- Naaaaaan, tu crois ? » Bougonné-je en croisant les bras, bien conscient qu'il a raison.

Moi qui voulait éviter d'passer pour un fou... On peut appeler ça un échec critique ouais. Bon, tu me diras, si les gens pensent que je suis fou, ils me foutront la paix. Ou ils appelleront les hommes en blanc pour qu'ils viennent me chercher.

Ce qui, étrangement, ne me tente pas plus que ça.

« Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais je crois me souvenir que monsieur le truc flottant ici présent avait quelque chose à dire à sa copine. Rappelé-je, histoire de changer de sujet. 

-Plus maintenant non ! Me tromper dans notre lit ! Dans nos draps !

-Ben techniquement, vu que t'es mort, elle te trompe pas vraiment... Suggéré-je, presque amusé.

\- Dans LA nuisette sexy que je lui avais offerte ! Continue-t-il sans se soucier de ma remarque.

Je me contente alors simplement de le regarder partir dans son monologue, pas me faire chier pour rien non plus, notant avec amusement le regard presque interloqué de Law. Ouais, ils sont un peu space parfois, faut pas chercher. C'est ce qui rend les choses amusantes, et ça fait du bien de tomber sur ce genre d'énergumènes de temps à autre.  
J'attends qu'il se calme un minimum pour lui adresser la parole, demandant à nouveau s'il veut faire sa demande. Il me regarde avec un air agacé et blasé à la fois, et je me contente d'un sourire innocent. Quoi, j'pose juste une question moi !

« Je crois que ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité. Raille-t-il, avant de soupirer. Et de toute façon, après y avoir réfléchi... Ce ne serait pas vraiment utile, n'est ce pas ?

\- Pas vraiment effectivement... Dis-je avec douceur.

\- Du moment qu'elle est heureuse... Je crois que je m'en contenterais... »

Plutôt cool comme gars en fait... Bien qu'un tantinet impulsif. Je pouffe doucement en voyant la tête de Law quand l'esprit disparaît dans un halo de lumière dorée, amusée. Ouais, je sais c'est cliché à **mort,** mais j'suis pas responsable.

« Il est... Parti ? » demande doucement Law, un tantinet surpris.

\- Il semblerait. J'sais pas s'il va le regretter là où il va, mais là, sur l'instant, il a considéré comme fini ce qu'il avait à faire sur terre. Plus de raison de rester là donc.

« C'est aussi simple que ça ?

\- Si seulement... Soupiré-je. Là, sa femme le trompait, lui a fait un choc certes... Mais c'était un type pas trop chiant et plutôt compréhensif et tout s'est plutôt bien passé. Mais c'est loin de toujours se passer aussi simplement. Vraiment loin. Il y a des fantômes qui errent pendant des années sans jamais trouver le repos... Et souvent, ils deviennent fous. »

Law me regarde avec intensité, m'interrogeant du regard, mais je ne répondrai à rien de plus ce soir. Trop long, trop compliqué... Trop violent aussi. Triste parfois. Très triste.

Je me contente donc simplement d'un signe, avant de me diriger vers la porte de mon chez moi. Me rend un peu triste, j'ai envie de lui parler encore... J'ai pas envie de le laisser déprimer ainsi, j'veux lui mettre mon pied au cul pour qu'il se bouge... J'veux le taquiner aussi... Qu'il me cherche, parce que ça prouve que j'ai quelqu'un avec moi...

Et c'est pour ça qu'un sourire se dessine sur mon visage quand j'entends :

« Hey, Portgas. C'était sympa. Vraiment. » 

* * *

En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^

Et un peu de tease, histoire de faire un peu classe : La semaine prochaine, on se consacre grandement à Portgas ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bajuuuur ~

Pour le coup, le chapitre était près depuis quelques jours, mais la box internet a elle aussi décidé (oui oui, rien ne marche jamais avec moi, la routine xD) que non, je ne pourrais pas poster de suite. Je pense que c'est un complot visant à m'empêcher de répandre mes bêtises n.n

Sinon SINON. J'aborde un sujet du style "glissant" dans ce chapitre. Il est sous entendu pour le moment, mais j'approfondirais sûrement plus tard. Donc voilà, c'est dit, et si des gens trouvent des choses à redire... Et bien la jolie petite croix (qui n'est plus rouge maintenant, des traditions qui se perdent ;; ) en haut à droite fonctionne super bien :D Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _POV Ace_**

"Aaaaaace ! J'suis là !"

Je me tourne en souriant vers la gamine qui me fait de grands signes de mains, m'approchant d'elle en tendant les bras. Elle se jette immédiatement dedans, alors que je la serre fort contre moi. On reste un moment ainsi, avant que je ne la relâche pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.

"Arrête ! Ils sont déjà assez en bordel sans que tu t'y mettes en plus !" Proteste-t-elle.

Je me marre, j'adore faire ça, venant ensuite m'excuser d'une bise sur sa joue. Comme toujours ça lui suffit, et elle me tend sa petite main avec un sourire radieux. Je la regarde un moment, avant de demander, taquin :

"T'es pas un peu grande pour ça Robin ?"

Elle roule des yeux, je lui pose la question à chaque fois, venant directement lover sa main dans la mienne, sourire aux lèvres. Je frissonne sous la chaleur que je ressens, marchant ensuite à son rythme, chantant avec elle une chanson de son animé préféré. Celle que chante un squelette pirate vivant dans un manga m'a-t-elle expliqué la première fois que je l'ai entendue la chanter. Un vrai délire... Fin, je dis ça, mais j'ai toute la collection à la maison.  
Les gens la regardent un peu bizarrement, sa main encore plus, mais elle ne lâche pas la mienne avant qu'on arrive chez elle. Ce qui me fait bien plus plaisir que je ne veux me l'avouer. J'adore cette gamine... Peut-être parce qu'elle a le même sourire que _lui..._

Je balaye mes réflexions quand je la vois engloutir un énorme sandwich d'une seule bouchée, et je viens lui foutre une petite pichenette pour la réprimander :

"Hey, mange un peu correctement, tu veux bien ?

\- Mais papa il mange comme ça lui ! Réplique-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

\- Ton père est loin, trèèèèèès loin d'être une référence en matière de tenue à table." Soupiré-je.

Robin veut répliquer, mais les gros yeux que je lui fais lui font bien comprendre que je ne cèderai pas. Elle pousse un long soupir, venant ensuite grignoter son repas plus proprement. Bien. Pas déconner non plus. Je n'ai rien pu faire concernant les manières de son père, alors qu'au moins, j'arrive à empêcher qu'elle mange comme un porc. Dieu merci, elle a eu la chance d'hériter du cerveau de sa mère, c'est toujours ça de gagné.

"Ace, tu peux m'aider pour mes maths ? J'y comprends que dalle !"

Ok, j'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite.

"Parce que tu crois que je comprends mieux moi peut-être ?

\- Des maths de niveau CM2 ? J'espère bien tiens, c'est inquiétant sinon !"

Je gronde pour le principe, venant la plaquer sur le canapé pour la chatouiller, histoire de lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas de moi impunément. Elle se tortille en riant, les larmes aux yeux, et je me crispe quand, l'espace d'un instant, c'est quelqu'un d'autre que j'imagine à sa place. Putain, mais qu'est ce que j'ai aujurd'hui ? Je suis pas aussi sentimental d'habitude... Ça doit être la fatigue...

Ou alors ce tout nouveau cadre photo qui trône sur la commode, juste à côté de la télé. Je m'en approche sans m'en rendre compte, ma main effleurant presque le verre qui recouvre le papier glacé sur lequel est immortalisé un moment que je ne connais que trop bien.

"On est allé chez papy aujourd'hui... Il a retrouvé ça au grenier et papa voulait absolument le prendre..."

J'écoute à peine, mes yeux rivés sur le souvenir que ce cliché provoque en moi. Mon frère en train de me sourire, un immense paquet cadeau dans les bras. Je me souviens parfaitement... Ce Noël là... Est ce que je l'aimais déjà ? … Je sais plus... Sûrement... Mon cœur se serre, encore plus quand je me rends compte que je suis incapable de pleurer comme je le voudrais.

"Tu lui manques tu sais..."

 _"Tu m'dégoûtes Ace, tu m'dégoûtes ! Me touche plus ! J'veux plus te voir, t'es juste... T'approche pas ! Dégage, dégage !"_

Non, je ne lui manque pas. J'peux pas lui manquer, pas après qu'il m'ait parlé avec autant de dégoût et de colère. Et je le comprends tout à fait. C'est tellement immonde de ma part de ressentir des sentiments pareils.. J'ai essayé, tout essayé... Mais j'pouvais pas... J'ai jamais pu... J'ai tellement honte...

"Tonton... Tu pleures...

\- J'pleure pas ! Protesté-je vivement.

\- Tes yeux pleurent eux..."

Elle en sait toujours beaucoup trop cette gamine ! Y a aucune larme, et elle arrive à deviner à quel point je suis au bout du rouleau. Que si je pouvais, je m'arracherais la peau pour amoindrir quelque peu la douleur de mon cœur. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ça fait toujours aussi mal, même après toutes ces années...

"Je... Vais rentrer..."

Robin acquiesce simplement, toujours aussi compréhensive, tirant mon col pour venir poser un petit baiser sur ma joue. Me fait avoir un pauvre sourire, et je lui en pose un sur le front. Heureusement qu'elle est là... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ce réconfort dans ma vie...

Enfin, vie, c'est un bien grand mot.

* * *

C'est d'une humeur juste massacrante que j'arrive dans mon immeuble... Et je ne suis pas le seul apparemment, vu comment la porte de mon nouveau voisin vient de claquer avec force, sous le nez des deux hommes juste devant.

« Law, ouvre bon sang ! » Hurle celui avec une casquette en tapant contre le bois.

Seul le silence lui répond, et je devine qu'ils peuvent toujours crever pour rentrer. Je me demande bien qui ils sont, mais je n'ai pas la force de venir leur parler. Et encore moins l'envie à y réfléchir. Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien leur dire de toute façon ? « Hey, bonjour, je suis le voisin de Law, celui avec qui il va chasser les fantômes, et vous ? » … Plutôt crever. J'ai juste pas envie de faire le con actuellement.

Ils tentent leur chance encore un moment à coup de hurlements et de frappes sur la porte, avant de finir par lâcher l'affaire et de quitter l'immeuble. Voilà, le silence, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Être seul avec moi même... C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux désormais. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à lutter contre cette envie que j'ai d'aller voir Law.

 ** _Pov Law_**

Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas comprendre ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec eux ! Plus que ça, j'en ai marre de voir autant de compassion et de pitié dans leurs yeux. Je refuse qu'ils me regardent ainsi, ils n'en ont pas le droit ! Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre... Avoir pitié de moi... C'est pire que tout, pour moi qui culpabilise d'être encore en vie.

Je sursaute quand je sens une présence à côté de moi, retournant ensuite à mes pensées sans même un regard. Avec un peu de chance, c'est un tueur en série qui me donnera enfin le plaisir de mourir.

« Perdu. » Lâche une voix que je reconnais tout de suite, même en l'ayant peu entendu.

Merde. Si je parle à haute voix en plus... Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un était censé se trouver chez moi non plus. Comment il fait pour rentrer comme ça, sans déconner ? Il démonte et remonte ma porte à chaque fois ?

« Encore raté. » Pouffe-t-il.

J'dois parler tout seul bien plus souvent que je ne le pense apparemment... Je m'en inquièterai presque si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué. Je tourne ma tête vers mon invité imposé, soufflant :

« Sérieusement, comment tu fais ? Même mes amis, et dieu sait ce qu'ils sont bornés, n'ont jamais réussis à rentrer sans mon accord.

\- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. » Répond il, malicieux.

Je ne peux empêcher le coin de mes lèvres de se relever, juste un peu, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. C'dingue ça, il ne s'arrête jamais de dire des conneries ? … Sûrement que oui, vu la tête qu'il tire. La même que la mienne en ce moment.

« Ace ?

\- Si je te dis que j'ai autant envie que toi de me faire achever par un tueur en série qui débarquerait à l'improviste dans mon salon, te répond ? »

J'hoche simplement la tête, mon regard posé sur lui, alors qu'il se laisse tomber à mes côtés. On reste un moment silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées, avant que les mots qui me brulent les lèvres depuis des jours ne sortent de ma bouche :

« T'es pas venu me voir.

\- Je te l'avais promis, non ? » Souffle-t-il, ses yeux dans les miens.

Ouais, effectivement. Mais je sais pas, je pensais que, borné comme il est... Il serait venu. Qu'il aurait trouvé un prétexte à la con pour m'arracher à ma morosité permanente. Et, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, une infime part de moi en avait terriblement envie. De le voir.

«Tu voulais que je vienne ? Demande-t-il, une réelle curiosité dans la voix.

-Non. Bon ok, j'en sais rien... Peut-être un peu. Rectifié-je. T'es chiant, vraiment chiant... Mais j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi la dernière fois, malgré ça. T'es pas comme les gens autour de moi, tu me regardes pas comme si j'étais une pauvre créature fragile à prendre en pitié.

-J'ai aucune raison de le faire. Lâche-t-il en haussant les épaules. Déjà parce que j'ai aucune idée de ce qui te pousse à te murer ainsi dans ta douleur, ensuite... Parce que, aussi horrible que ça semble l'être... Je ne ressens aucune pitié ou aucune compassion envers toi actuellement. Si je veux qu'tu te bouges, c'est purement égoïste.

-Je t'avoue que c'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle là. Souris-je. Me dire ce genre de choses sans rien savoir... C'est peut-être pour ça que je me sens bien avec toi. »

Il passe un moment à me dévisager, avant d'afficher un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants de malice :

« Je peux prendre ça comme une invitation à revenir chez toi ?

\- … Ouais.

\- Tu m'dis ça pour que j'te foutes la paix comme la dernière fois, ou tu le penses vraiment ? »

Je ne peux retenir le grand sourire malicieux qui se dessine sur mon visage à sa réplique, il a bien compris comment je fonctionne, lâchant simplement :

« A toi de deviner Portgas. »

* * *

("MEUF. Tout le monde a deviné qui est le père de Robin. Alors POURQUOI tu fais exprès de pas donner le nom hein ? - Parce que ça fait mystérieux quand même ? :D - Tu m'désespères")

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Et faut pas hésitez à laisser un petit message si l'envie vous en prend, que ce soit pour spéculer sur nos deux beaux gosses, ou juste me faire remarquer une faute à la con ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Basooooooaaaaar ~

Tel le vampire que je suis, je profite de ma nuit de veille à finir mon boulot ("Si tu faisais pas tout à la dernière minute aussi... - Pas maintenant, tu veux ? èwé") pour vous poster la suite ~ Merci pour les mises en favoris et en follows, et encore plus pour les reviews, me fait vraiment super plaisir :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le reste... Sur ce !

Lecture time !

* * *

 _ **Pov Ace**_

"A toi de deviner Portgas."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'afficher une mine amusée à l'entente de sa réponse, avant de me lever pour commencer à fureter dans sa maison. La conversation est désormais close, et je veux absolument m'occuper à nouveau l'esprit, peu importe le moyen , histoire de pas repartir dans ma morosité de tout à l'heure. Alors autant explorer un peu cet endroit que je n'ai jamais réellement pris le temps d'observer.

L'appartement est le même que le mien, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne vit pas du tout dans le même logement. Là où le peu de meuble de mon appartement est organisé n'importe comment, les siens sont parfaitement rangés. Bon, on devine bien aux nombreux moutons sous le lit double qu'il s'est quelque peu laissé aller ces derniers temps, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de comprendre que c'est un type vachement ordonné, pour ne pas dire maniaque en temps normal. Mon parfait opposé donc.

Mon regard se pose un instant sur les deux écharpes colorées, une verte et une bleue, accrochées au portemanteau en bois près de l'entrée, alors qu'un sourire espiègle se dessine sur mon visage.

"Amateur d'Harry Potter ?" Demandé-je, taquin.

Law me regarde avec un sourire en coin, venant me rejoindre pour caresser l'une des écharpes, la bleue, du bout des doigts.

"Mon petit ami surtout. Souffle-t-il avec nostalgie. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a lu ces foutus bouquins. Je me souviens même de l'avoir accusé de préférer Harry Potter à moi une fois."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en l'entendant. Déjà pour cette histoire de petit ami. Mais surtout... Parce que son ton est terriblement doux et tendre. Amoureux. J'pensais pas que sa voix pouvait être ainsi...

Ses yeux se font quelque peu brumeux, il semble ailleurs, et je décide de briser quelque peu l'ambiance qui s'est installé.

"En tout cas, Serpentard, ça te va bien comme maison.

\- Qui te dit que c'est moi le Serpentard ? Rétorque-t-il, un sourcil haussé en l'air, malicieux.

\- J'sais pas, une intuition." Lâché-je en haussant les épaules.

Ça a au moins le mérite de le faire sourire, alors que je continue mon exploration. Rien de particulier à noter pour sa cuisine, exception faite pour la pauvre laitue en train de muter au fond du bac à légumes. Je me retiens de visiter sa salle de bains, j'ai un minimum d'éducation, avant de m'affaler sur l'immense canapé. J'ai encore assez d'énergie pour faire ça, dieu merci, sinon... Et bien je serais quelque peu dans la merde.

Law me rejoint assez vite, et je m'éloigne de lui par réflexe. Il ne semble pas s'en formaliser, se contentant de fixer le plafond d'un air absent.

"Ça va, ton invasion de mon espace privé s'est bien passé ? Raille-t-il après un long moment de silence.

\- Tranquille. Réponds-je nonchalamment. Même si j'avoue qu'un petit cocktail de bienvenue n'aurait pas été de trop.

\- Mais bien sûr. Que dirais tu d'aller cordialement te faire foutre tant qu'on y est, dis moi ?"

Son ton mi amusé mi acerbe me fait rire, et le sourire en coin qui se dessine sur son visage montre qu'il n'est absolument pas vexé ou dérangé par ma petite visite imprévue.

Le silence emplit à nouveau la pièce, et je commence à me triturer les doigts alors que mes mauvaises pensées reviennent peu à peu inonder mon esprit, maintenant que plus rien n'est là pour m'en distraire. Je déteste ça... Tous les jours, encore et encore... Ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mes idées noires reviennent sans cesse, fourmillant sous ma peau avec toujours plus de violence à chaque fois. J'ai envie de me faire mal, de me faire saigner, tout pour me calmer, au moins un peu... Mais j'peux pas. Alors je me contente de me mordre violemment la lèvre, retenant un sanglot à la sensation que ça me procure.

 _ **Pov Law**_

Décidément, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Où diable est donc passé l'emmerdeur qui est venu me faire chier avec ses histoires de chasse aux fantômes pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours ? Parce que ce n'est pas lui qui est avec moi. C'est un type que je connais à peine... Et qui semble complètement brisé. Il a l'air tellement fragile à cet instant... Comme si mon simple toucher pouvait le briser en une multitude de fragments.

Il capte mon regard et me lance un pauvre sourire, avant qu'il ne souffle :

"J'suis désolé..."

Il peut. Parce que me faire ressentir de la compassion, même minime, pour quelqu'un que je connais à peine... Pour une personne dont je ne connais rien... Ça me rend fou.

Des semaines que je ne prend plus la peine de considérer les autres, que je me conduis comme le pire des égoïstes sans aucun remords... Et lui, parfait inconnu, me ferait avoir pitié de lui ?

J'ai envie de le frapper juste pour ça. Pour m'obliger à sortir de mon petit monde de désespoir confortable dans lequel je m'étais pourtant enfermé à double tour. J'le déteste, vraiment.

Et malgré ça, je reste là, sans un mot, au lieu de lui dire de dégager. Au lieu de lui hurler à la figure que je ne suis pas sa nounou ni son psy, et que s'il veut du réconfort, qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Qu'il se casse de chez moi tout court.

"C'est tellement con d'ma part... J't'embarque dans un truc plus ou moins de force... Tout ça pour t'imposer mes humeurs...

\- J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à te suivre Portgas. Avoué-je, honnête. Comment t'as pu passer du concentré de conneries sur pattes que t'étais y a quelques jours à un type aussi misérable ?

\- T'as vraiment les mots pour réconforter toi..."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil, me retenant de lui rappeler qu'il a été tout aussi, si ce n'est plus, indélicat avec moi. Sans parler du fait que, je le redis, j'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec ma propre personne pour avoir autre chose à foutre que de faire preuve de prévenance envers lui. Peu importe l'esquisse de compassion que je peux ressentir à son égard.

"J'suis à peu près toujours dans cet état de base. Reprend-il, alors qu'il entortille nerveusement une mèche autour de ses doigts. C'est juste que... J'étais vraiment, vraiment content de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Un homme qui traine dans son pyjama qui pue comme tu l'as dit toi même ? Tes goûts craignent sérieusement, j'espère que tu es au courant."

Son regard noir se tourne vers moi pour me fixer comme jamais auparavant alors que je suis incapable de savoir à quoi il pense, ses prunelles restant aussi insondables que la nuit la plus profonde.

... C'est humain, un regard pareil ? C'est tellement perturbant... Dieu merci, il s'arrache quelque peu à sa contemplation, me laissant enfin respirer convenablement.

"Mes goûts ne concernent que moi. Souffle-t-il, agressif. Et non, j'suis pas particulièrement porté sur les mecs qui macèrent dans leurs fringues.

\- Alors quoi Portgas ? Rétorqué-je un peu sèchement, énervé par son attitude. Qu'est ce qui t'a tapé dans l'oeil à ce point pour que tu décides de me trainer dans tes histoires à la con ? J'vais pas te suivre juste pour satisfaire tes petits caprices, tu l'comprends ?!"

Ace semble réfléchir profondément pendant de longues secondes, ses doigts triturant son pantalon de toile, avant qu'il ne daigne enfin répondre à ma question.

"T'es comme moi. Fin, pas vraiment mais... Tu _les_ vois. Et du coup, je me suis dit... Que j'pourrais passer du temps avec toi. Que... Je serais plus tout seul. ... Ça sonne tellement con quand je le dis à voix haute.

\- T'es en train de me dire que c'est simplement parce que je suis plus ou moins le seul à pouvoir t'accompagner chasser l'ectoplasme que tu viens me faire chier ? Juste parce que mossieur n'a pas envie d'être tout seul quand il se livre à ses activités stupides ?"

Le ton monte sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment on en est arrivé là. Sans réellement savoir pour quelle raison nous sommes passés d'une discussion calme et posée, et même d'un semblant de bon moment lors de sa petite visite, à un règlement de compte pareil.

J'en sais rien. Je m'en fous. Je sais juste que je ne suis pas là pour combler ses petits désirs égoïstes. Que je ne veux pas juste être là pour son petit plaisir… Ou c'est simplement ma mauvaise humeur qui reprend le dessus. Tant pis. Comme je l'ai dit, je m'en fiche.

Ace ne réponds plus, et la lueur blessée que je surprends en train de briller dans son regard me surprend, l'espace d'un instant. J'aurais plus vu de la haine, de la colère,n'importe quoi d'autre je l'aurais parfaitement compris... Mais ça...

Je maintiens, je ne le suis pas. Il part au quart de tour pour un rien, redevenant l'animal blessé et effrayé que j'ai brièvement entrevu tout à l'heure.

« C'est pas... Stupide. Gronde-t-il, bien que moins agressif qu'il n'y a que quelques secondes.

-Bien sûr que si. Réponds-je, plus calme moi aussi.

-Non... Tu ne te rends pas compte Law... L'enfer que ça peut être... Rester ici sans pour autant être vivant... La mort est un sort tellement plus enviable... »

Sa voix est blanche, son expression hantée, et je me demande bien quel genre de fantôme il a pu rencontrer pour affirmer des choses pareilles. Pour dire qu'il préfère une mort simple et définitive plutôt qu'un semblant de vie.

Parce que moi, je ne comprends pas. Je ne **le** comprends pas

C'est pourquoi je viens attraper sa main alors qu'il tremble, il est glacé, venant doucement demander, mes yeux dans les siens :

« Alors explique moi. »

* * *

Alors oui il en faut peu pour qu'Ace parte en cacahuète. Pardonnez le, il a ses raisons... Puis bon, il a bien craché sur Luffy juste parce qu'il voulait devenir son ami, alors hein xD ET OUI, IL Y A UNE REFERENCE A HARRY POTTER, PARFAITEMENT ! Oui monsieur, oui madame ! ("Shhhh... Caaaaaalme...")

En espérant que ça vous ait plu :) Dans le cas contraire, des projectiles sont disponibles à l'entrée gratuitement, faites vous plaisir... Fin, pas trop fort quand même x)

Bye ~


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du soir, bonsoir ! Amis de la nuit, b... ("STOP. On s'arrête là, merci.)

Nous voici parti pour la suite de cette histoire, qui j'espère vous plait toujours autant ^^ Toujours et encore merci pour les mises en follow et en favoris, fait toujours plaisir, avec un remerciements spécial pour MayAsuna (que j'avais pas remercié au chapitre d'avant, honte sur moi et sur ma vache !), ainsi qu'à Lunar't, (toujours fidèle au poste !) pour leurs reviews :3 Je n'en dis pas plus, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Gloire au panda !

* * *

 _ **POV Ace**_

Je ne peux retenir le frisson qui m'agite quand je sens sur la mienne, bien que j'essaye de le cacher le plus possible. C'pas ma faute... Elle est terriblement grande et surtout, elle est chaude, vraiment chaude... J'aime tellement cette sensation...  
Je finis quand même par me concentrer à nouveau sur la réalité quand je vois le regard insistant, bien que doux, que pose Law sur moi.

Je sais que je devrais lui répondre, mais... J'ai peur. Est ce qu'il va comprendre ? Il est loin, très loin d'être bête, et même si je cache plutôt bien ce que je refuse de lui avouer... Il devinera. Pas forcément maintenant, mais un jour ou l'autre... Je ne pourrais plus lui cacher.

Est ce moi qui lui avouerait sous le coup de la colère ou de la tristesse ? Ou lui qui me l'assènera au moment où je m'y attendrai le moins ? J'en sais rien... Je m'en fiche un peu. Tout ce que je veux... C'est qu'il ne me laisse pas... Je veux plus... Etre tout seul... Qu'on me rejette, encore...

« Portgas ?

\- Désolé, j'étais en train de... Réfléchir.

\- Parce que tu sais faire ça ? Première nouvelle. » Lâche-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je me contente simplement de tirer la langue, tout le monde me l'a déjà faite celle là, alors que j'essaye de mettre mes idées en place. Par où commencer ? C'est un sujet tellemet vaste, qui me touche bien plus qu'il ne le croit, et réussir à expliquer ça correctement... C'est compliqué.

« Et bien, pour commencer... Pars du principe que, de base, un fantôme est immatériel et invisible. Enfin, sauf pour les gens comme toi et moi bien sûr, on en serait pas là sinon. »

Je m'interromps un instant pour chercher mes mots, assez heureux que mon interlocuteur ne profite pas de ma confusion pour m'asséner une raillerie comme il sait si bien les faire. J'ai vraiment du mal à organiser mes idées, à lui donner suffisamment d'éléments pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'ai affirmé tout à l'heure. Tout ça est tellement important pour moi...

« Si tu dis de base... C'est que ce n'est pas toujours le cas, n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien deviné. Souris-je. Plus un fantôme est là depuis longtemps, plus il développe de capacités. Dont, par exemple, la possibilité de se rendre visible aux yeux d'humains lambdas, de changer d'apparence et de rendre son corps matériel. Evidemment, tout ceci demande énormément d'énergie, et c'est pour ça que peu d'entre eux s'amusent à faire ça.

\- De l'énergie ? Techniquement, vu leur état, ça me paraît assez abstrait comme concept.

\- Mais ça ne l'est pas. Ils ne peuvent créer la leur... Alors ils la volent aux humains. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non d'ailleurs. Certains le contrôle plus ou moins d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais un esprit pompe de l' énergie en permanence aux humains près de lui, même si c'est de manière infime. »

Certains le font même exprès. Ceux qui n'ont aucun scrupule, ceux qui veulent se venger de la personne en question... Mais souvent, c'est ce qui provoque leur perte. Parce que les humains, qu'ils soient conscients ou non de l'existence des fantômes, finissent par ressentir ces choses là. Par paniquer en sentant la vie s'échapper peu à peu de leur corps, en ressentant cette ambiance froide et morte qui se crée autour d'eux. Et, rationnel ou non, ils en arrivent souvent à des méhodes loin d'être agréables.

« Tu sais s'ils peuvent tuer ainsi ?

\- Oui. Même si ça reste extrêmement rare, il y a des méthodes plus radicales et simples pour un fantôme d'arriver à ses fins. Beaucoup plus drôles aussi, surtout que... Qu'ils ont pas mal tendance à s'ennuyer. »

Je cligne des yeux quand je vois que Law me fixe intensément de son regard acier, inspirant une grande goulée d'air par réflexe. A quoi est-ce qu'il pense ? Pas à ce que je redoute j'espère... Il peut pas savoir... Pas juste avec ça...

«Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est si terrible que ça, à t'entendre... Souffle-t-il, ses yeux toujours dans les miens.

\- Tu comprends pas, j'te l'ai dit... Imagine, juste un peu. Voir les gens que tu aimes plus que tout au monde pleurer ta mort... Encore, encore... Etre là, tout près d'eux... Et ne rien pouvoir leur dire... Ou juste... Plus de respiration, plus de sang qui coule, plus de cœur qui bat... Et plus que tout... Cette solitude, qui ronge petit à petit le peu d'humanité qu'il reste en toi... C'pour ça que je dis que la mort... C'est plus enviable... »

 _ **Pov Law**_

Sa voix est comme remplie de sanglots, ses yeux brillants de douleur et de chagrin, et pourtant, pas une larme ne roule sur ses joues. Sa souffrance est immense, irradiant de tout son être et moi, être égoïste que je suis, tout ce que je trouve à faire...  
C'est me demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas à mes côtés de cette manière. Si tu étais là, tu n'aurais pas été seul... Je serais là pour t'aimer, encore, encore... On aurait été bien... Quand tu te serais senti mal, je t'aurais consolé, chéri, sans jamais cesser... Comme je l'ai toujours fait...

« Est ce qu'on choisit ? Lâché-je, une fascination à la limite du morbide dans la voix.

\- Choisir quoi ? Demande-t-il, surpris par ma question.

\- De revenir. »

Ace semble chercher ses mots, ses doigts repartant triturer le tissu de son pantalon. J'arrive pas à cibler précisément à quoi correspond ce qui me semble bien être un tic. De la nervosité oui, forcément... Mais il y a autre chose. De la peur ? De la colère ? Ou quelque chose que je ne peux pas saisir ?

« Non. »

Pas d'hésitation dans sa voix quand il lâche le mot. Ce n'est pas une hypothèse, mais une affirmation. Comment peut-il être aussi sûr de ce qu'il avance ? Comme pour répondre à ma question, il explique, le regard un peu lointain :

« Y a pas de choix. On ne revient pas simplement si l'envie nous prend de rester plus longtemps ici, de s'amuser encore un peu dans le monde des vivants. Il faut des sentiments assez puissants pour rester ici... Des regrets ancrés au plus profond de son être, une haine qui circule partout à travers le corps, un désir ardent d'accomplir quelque chose... Bon, il y a quelques exceptions, comme le type de la dernière fois, mais ça reste vraiment extrêmement rare. C'est eux qui rendent la chasse aux fantômes amusante d'ailleurs. Bref, pour te dire qu'on ne choisit pas... Et qu'une fois qu'on est là, on y reste jusqu'à avoir accompli ce qu'on a à faire. Et c'est loin d'être quelque chose de simple en général. Ce qui... Law, tu m'écoutes ? »

Oui. C'est bien le problème. Qu'il arrête de parler, ça me fait mal. Il n'a pas regretté ? Il ne voulait pas me voir ? Il est parti, sans se retourner en arrière, alors qu'on s'aimait si fort ? … Est ce qu'il se moquait de moi ? Il devrait être là, il m'aime, il me l'a toujours dit... Ses sentiments n'étaient pas assez forts pour le retenir ici, juste un peu ? Me dire au revoir... Juste ça... Un dernier baiser...

Ce n'est que quand ma vision se brouille que je comprends que je pleure. Quand les doigts d'Ace viennent doucement se promener sur mes joues pour essuyer quelques peu les larmes qui y perlent. J'le connais à peine et je le laisse faire ça ? Je dois vraiment être au fond du trou... Pleurer devant lui... Me faire consoler ainsi...

« T'es froid... Réussis-je à articuler.

\- Désolé pour ça... Répond-il avec un pauvre sourire. Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- J'aurais voulu que tu ne demandes pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça m'oblige à dire à haute voix que je ne veux pas que tu cesses. Ridiculement mièvre et humiliant, tu en conviendras.

Il pouffe doucement alors que mes larmes se tarissent peu à peu en entendant ce son. C'est bizarre... Sûrement parce que je me suis terriblement isolé ces derniers temps... Mais je me suis attaché à lui, peu importe à quel point il peut être chiant parfois. Sa présence me fait vraiment du bien...

« J'en conviens. Renifle-t-il, amusé. Mais t'en fais pas, je suis terriblement corruptible, il ne t'en faudra pas beaucoup pour acheter mon silence. »

Genre il marchande ? Je viens lui mettre une légère tape sur le front qui le fait avoir un petit rire, très efficace comme punition, avant de m'affaler un peu plus au fond du fauteuil. J'ai envie de dormir... C'est dingue comme pleurer peut-être épuisant... Surtout dans l'état dans lequel je suis en ce moment...  
Mon invité plus ou moins indésirable semble comprendre mon besoin, se levant pour se diriger vers la porte. Même s'il se stoppe un instant, posant un regard terriblement hésitant sur moi.

« J'peux revenir demain ?

\- A ton avis crétin ? »

Il m'offre un majeur levé en guise de réponse, et je ricane doucement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de noter le fait qu'il est totalement prévisible. Enfin, sur ce point là tout du moins, parce que pour le reste... Je ne serais pas contre un guide d'instructions. Comprendre Portgas D Ace pour les nuls, un truc du genre.

… Pour sûr que l'idée le ferait marrer tiens. A moins qu'il ne hurle au scandale, c'est au choix. Il est tellement vivant comme type, quand il est pas occupé à déprimer... J'aimerais être comme lui... Mais dès que je commence à me sentir mieux... Il y a cette impression de vide en moi qui revient, se rappelant sans cesse à mon esprit. C'est pour ça que j'aime quand il est là, dans mon salon dans lequel il rentre sans jamais demander... Le vide est toujours là... Mais je le sens moins. J'ai même un peu plus chaud.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que je me glisse dans mon lit, apaisé comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis un long moment.

 _ **Pov Ace**_

« Ace... C'est quoi cette tenue sérieusement ? Demande-t-il, sourcil haussé.

\- Ben quoi ? Elle est pas super cool ? Réponds-je en tirant fièrement sur son haut.

\- Je vais reformuler. Lâche-t-il en soupirant. Pourquoi une tenue de Ghostbusters ?

\- Parce que ta formation de terminer il est temps, jeune padawan ! »

Je ne peux pas effacer le sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres quand je le vois lever les yeux au ciel, bien conscient que ma présence ne le dérange pas autant qu'il veut bien le laisser croire. Fait plus d'un mois que je viens l'embêter quotidiennement, et à part quelques grosses disputes sur certains sujets... Il n'a jamais eu l'air spécialement contre mes visites. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il les appréciait. Encore plus quand je prenais la peine de lui faire la cuisine, fait suffisamment rare chez moi pour le noter.

« Allez, rentre. Lâche-t-il en me faisant signe d'entrer.

\- Nope ! C'toi qui sort cette fois !

\- On en a déjà parlé Portgas. Si t'es venu dans le but de me faire retourner au travail ou de voir mes amis... Tu dégages. De suite. »

Ah, retour à l'appellation par mon nom de famille. Pas bon pour moi donc. Surtout que je ne suis absolument pas venu dans ce but pour le coup. J'ai essayé ces derniers jours, encore plus quand j'ai appris via ses amis qu'il était médecin, et je m'en suis pris plein la tronche comme jamais. J'suis pas maso au point de recommencer dans un délai de temps aussi court. Pas déconner. Surtout qu'il a un répertoire d'insultes plus que fourni quand il s'y met.

«Law... soufflé-je, doucement. Je te jure que ça n'a pas rapport.

\- Vraiment ? M'interroge-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Vraiment. Rien du tout, promis. Juste mes activités stupides de chasse aux fantômes.

Mon interlocuteur se détend d'un seul coup, me permettant de me rendre compte de la tension qui nouait ses muscles, alors que je souris en entendant ce qu'il lâche.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé à propos de ce que j'ai dis.

\- Je sais bien... Je voulais juste alléger un peu la tension. Avoué-je.

\- Et bien tu as encore des progrès à faire. »

Je n'en doute pas un instant. C'pas trop mon truc de réfléchir quand je parle, j'suis plus du genre à suivre mon instinct sans vraiment anticiper ce que ça va donner. Rarement du très bon, je l'avoue, même si j'arrive souvent à limiter la casse... Fin, j'espère.

« Allez, on y va Traff'. » Déclaré-je en attrapant son poignet pour l'entrainer dans les escaliers, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'indigner pour le surnom.

Il me suit en grognant, pestant contre ma personne, mais je n'en tiens absolument pas compte. Il passe son temps à grogner de toute façon. Ça fait parti de son charme en fait, quand on comprend qu'il ne pense pas réellement ce qu'il dit. Enfin, en général. J'suis sûr que les « crétins » allant régulièrement à mon encontre viennent du plus profond de son cœur.

On arrive au rez de chaussée assez vite, et j'appuie comme un malade sur la sonette, essyant plus ou moins de reproduire l'air d'une chanson. Moins plutôt que plus, vu la tête de tire Law.

« Ace, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça, yoi. Me réprimande la tête blonde à travers l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Mais c'est marraaaaant ! » Gémis-je comme un gamin avant d'entrer.

Pour moi en tout cas.

 _ **Pov Law**_

Sans déconner, comment il peut passer des moments où il semble sur le point de se tailler les veines à... Ça ? A cette sorte de teletubbies fluo bourré de bonne humeur ? Me rend complètement dingue.  
Et il semble que ce soit pareil pour la personne qui nous accueille chez lui. Il l'a pas encore foutu dehors avec interdiction définitive de revenir le faire chier ?

… Enfin, je dis ça, mais je fais pareil. Et l'excuse « Il rentrera sans mon autorisation de toute façon » ne suffit plus désormais. Je l'apprécie, je ne peux pas le nier, et il le sait.

« Nous n'avons pas été présenté il me semble.

\- Marco, je te présente mon nouveau partenaire, Law ! Law, je te présente l'exorciste qui m'a appris la plupart des choses que je sais !

\- Il t'a forcé, n'est ce pas ? Questionne-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Plus ou moins. Lâché-je, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

\- C'pas vrai ! »

Ace se met à bouder en croisant les bras, faussement vexé. C'est trop facile... J'adore le taquiner, il réagit tellement bien... Et même si j'aurais pu avoir des scrupules... Le fait que la réciproque soit totalement vraie efface totalement cette possibilité.

Il cesse immédiatement ses bouderies quand je viens ébouriffer ses cheveux, un de mes loisirs favoris ces derniers temps, le regardant se concentrer sur Marco, qui lui demande :

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu me veux yoi ? Je t'ai déjà tout dit de ce que je savais, tu as juste à lui répéter.

\- Ouais, mais tu racontes mieux que moi. Sourit-il. Puis j'avais envie de passer te voir.

\- Tu me désespères... Rassure moi, la leçon basique « fantômes immatériels, froid, invisibles, tout ça », c'est déjà fait ?

\- Yep ! J'lui ai parlé d'un peu d'autres trucs, mais c'mieux que tu réexpliques. »

Le blond se tourne alors vers moi, et je suis impressionné de le voir aussi détendu avec un Ace surexcité dans les parages. Il a à peine protesté à ses bêtises, alors que moi, dans la même situation... J'envisageais le meurtre. Etant assez patient de base, j'admire vraiment le calme de cet homme.

« Définitivement prêt à rentrer dans toutes ces histoires ? »

Absolument pas.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ~ J'espère que mes explications "fantomateuses" (bonjour, j'invente des mots :D) ne sont pas trop embrouillées... Faut me le dire que je corrige, sinon ça va mal finir au prochain chapitre xD En espérant que vous avez aimé ^^

Poutous sur vous !


	6. Chapter 6

Basooooar ! Me revoilà ! J'vous ai manqué ? Vous êtes contents ? ... Oui, je sais que c'est le chapitre que vous attendez, mais laissez moi me bercer d'illusions xD

Merci aux gens qui ont mis la fiction en favoris, en follow (PROMIS, je note les pseudos la prochaine fois pour citer !), ou qui ont laissé une review, ça me fait toujours très très plaisir :)  
Bon, c'pas un chapitre suuuuuper joyeux, pas super triste non plus, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Surtout qu'on voit un personnage que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup trop, vous devinerez aisément qui c'est ;)

... Et comme je sais que tu liras ça Pyro... Rends moi mon suspens ! xDD

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**_POV Ace_**

Je viens immédiatement m'affaler sur le canapé de notre hôte lorsqu'il nous quitte un instant pour aller faire du thé, boisson dont Law est particulièrement fan au passage, m'étirant pour prendre le plus de place possible.

« Ace... Lance Law sur un ton plein de reproches.

\- Un problème ? Demandé-je innocemment.

\- Bouge tes fesses de là.

\- Sinon quoi ? J'veux dire, j'suis bien installé moi là... Pas envie de bouger... » Le nargué-je, m'étirant encore plus.

Un sourire retor se dessine sur son visage, et mon air moqueur disparait bien vite quand je le vois menacer de se lâcher sur moi de tout son poids. Oh non non non, mauvaise idée, pas bon du tout ça ! Franchement, c'doit pas être un poids plume, alors se le prendre sur le coin du nez de cette manière... J'tente même pas.  
Je roule immédiatement sur le côté, tombant sur le sol sans aucune grâce, alors que Law atterit sur le sofa, un soupir de bonheur sortant de sa bouche à peine ses fesses sur les coussins. Il vient ensuite me regarder, moqueur, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

« Un problème ?

\- Va t'faire. » Bougonné-je

Il rit, ça me déride un peu, parce que j'adore l'entendre rire, avant de protester par réflexe quand il vient m'ébouriffer les cheveux, une expression victorisue au passage. Ouais ben ça va hein ! Il a juste eu le canapé, l'a pas conquis le monde non plus! Tss. M'agace.  
… Bon ok, c'est même pas vrai. J'adore qu'il me taquine comme ça. J'suis plus seul, et plus que ça... Je me sens terriblement vivant. Plus que depuis bien longtemps.

Je veux me jeter sur Law pour me venger, il est hors de question qu'il s'en sorte impunément, mais je me stoppe dans cette action quand je vois le regard que Marco pose sur nous. Doux et inquiet à la fois.

Un mélange saugrenu, dont je connais pourtant parfaitement l'explication. Je sais...J'devrais pas m'attacher... Parce que s'il me laisse après... J'le supporterai pas. Marco en a parfaitement conscience... Je devrais parler, pour être fixé... Mais j'ai trop peur. Dire que je passais mon temps à engueuler mon frère quand il chouinait pour un rien... J'suis pitoyable.

Je retourne à la réalité quand Marco tend une tasse de thé à Law, qui s'installe correctement sur le canapé, me permettant de m'installer à ses côtés. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de loucher avec envie sur sa tasse, ce qui ne lui échappe pas.

«Fallait demander si tu en voulais Portgas. Maintenant, rends moi service et cesse de regarder ma tasse comme ça, c'est flippant. » Se moque-t-il, fidèle à lui même.

Je viens simplement lui tirer la langue, terriblement puéril, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine pour bouder. Oh, si j'pouvais, bien sûr que j'en prendrais ! Mais j'ai pas vraiment cette possibilité, alors je vais juste me contenter de faire un peu la tronche à sa remarque.  
Marco se racle la gorge pour me rappeler à l'ordre et je décroise mes bras, sachant bien qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à faire la tronche si personne n'est là pour vous prêter attention. Perte d'énergie inutile et terriblement frustrante.

«Bien, Law, il va falloir qu'on commence à parler des choses qui fâchent comment faire repartir un esprit du monde des humains.

\- Celui qu'on a fait tous les deux comptait pas vraiment pour le coup. Expliqué-je, histoire de répondre à sa question muette. Trop simple, trop facile à faire disparaître...

\- Attends. Me m'as clairement dit qu'il fallait de forts sentiments pour revenir ici... Alors je me demande toujours... Pourquoi justement, il est parti aussi facilement.

\- Erreur d'administration ? Tenté-je avec un sourire, me faisant rabrouer par le regard noir de Law. J'en sais rien en vrai Traff'. J'te l'ai dit, ça reste un cas extrêmement rare. De ceux qui restent ici sans vraiment de raisons. J'me souviens d'une fois, un type qui était mort, mais qui ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il a suffit que je lui dise pour qu'il s'en aille d'un coup, comme par magie.

-Et t'as besoin d'aide pour faire ça ? Raille le métisse.

\- C'est exceptionnel j'te dis ! J'en ai ras le cul que tu t'moques de ça ! » M'énervé-je.

Je veux continuer, ce sujet me touche toujours autant, mais Marco effleure mon épaule du bout des doigts, me demandant à sa manière de me calmer. Bien parce qu'on est chez lui, sinon... Ben pas grand chose en fait, quand j'y réfléchis. Parce que lui expliquer entièrement pourquoi le sujet me tient tant à cœur... Je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

« Law... Ce qu'Ace fait est dur à supporter lorsqu'on est seul. Encore plus dans son cas yoi. Ajoute-t-il, me faisant grogner. Voir des gens souffrir le martyr parce qu'ils sont là, seuls depuis bien trop longtemps... Incapable de faire passer leurs messages... Ne sachant même pas pourquoi ils sont encore là... Supporter ceux remplis de haine, obnubilés par leur vengeance... Calmer les esprits rendus fous par leurs états...

Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre à l'énumération que fait Marco, cherchant le plus possible à éloigner les mauvais souvenirs qui menacent de refaire surface à chacun de ses mots. Ce qu'il dit est terriblement juste, une réalité dont je ne peux détourner les yeux, alors qu'elle me fait terriblement souffrir. Je dois les aider... Même s'ils sont fous, même s'ils essayent de tuer... Je peux pas les laisser. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les sauver.

Alors je remplis ce rôle, puisque je ne peux pas le faire pour moi.

 ** _POV Law_**

J'ai pas arrêté de me foutre de sa gueule à propos de son acharnement à vouloir absolument aider tous ces gens, je l'ai taquiné là dessus à n'en plus pouvoir... Et quand je vois sa tête, quand je lis la souffrance dans ses yeux, reflet de la mienne et bien plus encore...  
Je regrette. Beaucoup. Et c'est pourtant loin d'être mon genre.

Qu'est ce qu'il a vu ? Qu'est ce qu'il a vécu ? Plus que jamais, j'ai terriblement envie de savoir. Je veux le connaître, je veux savoir qui il est... Qu'est ce qui le ronge comme ça ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir... Lui doit avoir plus ou moins deviné d'où vient ma douleur, même s'il n'a pas les détails... Mais moi, je ne sais rien. Je n'ai absolument aucun indice sur l'énigme qu'il est.

Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est seul, malgré ce Marco dont il semble pourtant proche. … Est ce qu'il a des amis, une famille ? Il n'en a jamais parlé dans la moindre de nos discussions...  
Et dieu sait qu'il parle pourtant.

« Ace... » Soufflé-je, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Son regard se tourne vers moi, curieux et triste à la fois, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Avant de me crisper en me rappelant que ce geste... Je ne l'avais qu'avec _toi_.  
Dieu merci, Ace ne se formalise absolument pas de cette réaction, se contentant d'entortiller la mèche précédemment citée autour de son index.

« C'est bon Traff', j'vais bien. » Sourit-il.

Comme si j'allais le croire avec son pauvre sourire. Enfin, je comprend le fait qu'il n'ait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet pour le moment. Il a respecté ça quand ça me concernait... Alors c'est à mon tour. J'attendrai qu'il se confie, tout comme lui le fait avec moi.

… Marco sait ce que cache Ace, au moins en partie. Ça se voit au regard qu'il pose sur lui, juste à l'instant. Et, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi... Je me sens jaloux. Juste un peu, pas grand chose, presque rien. Mais jaloux quand même.  
Quel con. Ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps je suppose, c'est normal... Je le sais, et c'est bien pour ça que je ne comprends pas ma réaction. J'ai vraiment tant envie de savoir ce que me cache l'autre idiot ?  
Sûrement.

« Bref, pour reprendre ce que je disais tout à l'heure... Lance Marco, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Pour exorciser un fantôme, on a en gros trois méthodes yoi. La première, la plus classique, c'est d'accomplir ce pour quoi ils sont revenus sur terre.

\- Mais je devine que ça ne marche pas à tous les coups, s'il y a d'autres méthodes. Constaté-je, donnant un coup de coude à Ace alors qu'il essaye de me subtiliser ma tasse.

\- Exact. Parce que certains ne savent pas ou plus pourquoi ils sont là... Ou que les actes à accomplir sont absolument immorals ou infaisables. Dans ce cas...

\- On opte pour la méthode barbecue. L'interrompt Ace, un immense sourire sur son visage. Flippant.

\- Le choix de vocabulaire laisse à désirer, mais c'est à peu près ça yoi. On cherche à brûler les ossements de la personne. Laborieux, pas très ragoûtants, mais néanmoins efficace. »

Tu m'étonnes qu'Ace se plie en quatre pour exaucer les souhaits des défunts. Aller me promener dans les cimetières, déterrer des ossements pour ensuite... Yeurk. J'aime découper les gens sur ma table d'opérations, aucun souci, mais ça... Ouais, nan.

« Pour ce qui est de la troisième méthode...

\- On ne l'utilise presque pas. Me coupe Ace dans un murmure. Parce qu'elle est affreusement douloureuse... Et que, où qu'on aille après la mort, quoi qu'il se passe... On y a pas accès. On disparaît, purement et simplement. C'est pas... Le chemin normal. Fin, je suppose, j'ai pas de preuves après, mais ça me paraît un acte trop horrible, trop infâme pour ne pas tout détruire. Pour laisser quelque chose en rééchapper. »

Je veux poser plus de questions, plus qu'intrigué par tout ce qu'il me dit, mais je suis coupé dans mon élan par le blond, qui me tend un rouleur de papier fermé par un élastique terriblement serré.

« Il suffit juste de lire. Mais ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours et, surtout... Ne l'utilise **jamais** en présence d'Ace. » Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille, de manière à ce que moi seul entende sa dernière phrase.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il réprouve la méthode ? Où parce que...  
Non, impossible. J'ai presque envie de rire à cette idée, tellement elle me paraît farfelue et irréaliste. Cela interpelle Ace, qui me regarde avec curiosité, et je lui fais un simple signe de la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Il hausse les épaules, avant de se lever pour aller donner une grande accolade dans le dos de Marco.

« Fais attention à toi Ace.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, c'pas comme s'il pouvait m'arriver quelque chose de toute façon. Je suis un warrior moi, tu l'sais.

\- Je ne parle pas de physiquement... Je parle de là. » Soupire-t-il en posant ses doigts sur le front de son ami.

Ce dernier proteste en repoussant la main, filant ensuite en courant vers la sortie, après un bref signe de tête dans ma direction. Oh, d'où il m'abandonne comme ça l'autre zigoto ?

« Parti chercher sa nièce à l'école. me répond Marco, devinant ma question muette.

\- Parce qu'il a une nièce ? M'étonné-je.

\- Oh, en aurais-je trop dit ?. » Lâche-t-il, pas désolé pour un sou.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, bien trop interloqué. Je viens de trouver la première pièce du puzzle, j'en suis sûr... Parce qu'il ne m'en a jamais parlé, alors que nombre de nos discussions s'orientaient dans ce sens... J'ai envie de savoir...

Tellement que mes pas m'orientent directement vers lui.

* * *

Où il est ? C'est la seule école primaire du coin, il n'y en a pas d'autre à des kilomètres à la ronde, il doit forcément être là... Et pourtant niet, que dalle. Punaise, il se cache dans les buissons ou comment ça s'passe ?  
Je suis distrait de mes recherches par un timide :

« Cest toi Traff' ? »

Je baisse les yeux pour tomber une petite fille brune, qui lève de grands yeux chocolat vers moi. Les mêmes que ceux de l'homme qui marche à sa suite, un sourire que je connais bien sur le visage. Le sourire qui mange la moitié du visage, qui te fait à faire fondre un radiateur... Celui d'Ace.  
Je veux savoir qui est cet homme.

« Excusez moi, ma fille a dit qu'elle vous connaissait, mais z'avez l'air vachement surpris, alors je me demande si elle vous a pas confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre... Lâche-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espièglerie.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Papa ! Proteste l'enfant en lui donnant un petit coup. J'suis pas comme toi moi, j'sais me souvenir des gens !

\- C'pas vrai !

\- Bien sûr que si ! »

J'écarquille les yeux quand je vois l'homme tirer la langue, malgré le fait qu'il semble avoir largement dépassé la trentaine.  
Ma main à couper qu'il a un lien avec Ace. Ce n'est pas possible qu'ils se ressemblent autant autrement.

« Elle ne se trompe pas, il semble que l'on ait bien une connaissance commune. Souris-je, amusé.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, c'est bon alors ! Rit-il. Je vous laisse discuter, le temps d'aller chercher un super méga giga gouter pour ma princesse. »

Il file après avoir nous avoir fait de grands signes de mains, et je dois dire que je suis assez... Stupéfait

« Je pourrais mentir et être un kidnappeur d'enfant profitant de l'occasion, vous le savez ça au moins ? Lâché-je, sourcil haussé.

\- Moi oui, lui... J'crois pas. Papa fait bien trop confiance aux gens pour imaginer une chose pareille.

\- Alors si tu le sais... Pourquoi restes tu ici ? Qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas t'emmener de force loin de ton père pour te réduire en petits morceau. ? Demandé-je d'une voix sadique.

\- Parce que t'as réagi quand je t'ai appelé Traff'. Répond-elle simplement.

\- Démasqué à cause de ce surnom pourri... Il va m'entendre ce crétin. »

Elle se marre en entendant mon ton bougon, avant de me tendre la main avec un grand sourire.

« J'm'appelle Robin, enchantée ! Ace m'a beaaaaaaaauuuuucoup parlé de toi.

\- A ce point ? » Souris-je en serrant sa petite main.

Son expression change d'un coup, et je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui traverser l'esprit à l'entente de cette simple question. J'attends quelques instants, au cas où elle veuille parler, mais je n'ai aucune réponse. Alors de demande, un tantinet agacé :

« Encore des cachotteries ? »

L'enfant me fixe alors un long moment, cherchant quelque chose dont je n'ai pas conscience à l'intérieur de mon regard.

« Dis... Ace, tu l'aimes ? »

J'affche un instant une expression choquée, comment pourrais-je en aimer un autre que toi, avant de comprendre qu'elle ne parle pas d'aimer dans ce sens là. De l'amitié donc, en toute logique. Je réagis vraiment n'importe comment ces derniers temps...  
\- Et bien... On peut dire que je l'apprécie.

\- Seulement ça ? Demande-t-elle en roulant des yeux, encore une mimique que je connais bien.

\- Ok, j'admets. Je l'aime bien.

\- Bien, ou bien bien ? » Insiste-t-elle.

Pourquoi elle s'acharne autant ? Surtout que je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport que ça a avec ma remarque. Mais bon, au point où j'en suis... J'espère juste qu'elle ne répètera pas. Ace va me charrier pendant des siècles sinon.

« Bien bien.

\- Tu le laisseras pas tomber.

\- … Non. » Affirmé-je, après un instant de réflexion.

Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne veux pas. Il a commencé à me sortir de cet océan de déprime dans lequel je me noyais... J'ai besoin qu'il reste. Je veux entendre ses conneries, je veux chahuter avec lui comme on le fait ces derniers temps. Discuter de tout et de rien, encore et encore... Il arrive toujours à me dérider quand il parle... Oui, je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup.

Ma réponse semble satisfaire la fillette, puis qu'elle m'adresse un grand sourire, avant de souffler :

« Alors je t'expliquerai. Mais avant... Ace a besoin d'toi. »

Elle pointe la cour intérieure de son école avec son index, avant de se diriger en courant vers son père, dont les bras débordent de gourmandises en tout genre.

Je n'émets pas un seul doute quand à ce qu'elle me dit, j'aurais tout le temps de poser des questions plus tard, me dirigeant vers l'endroit qui m'a été indiqué, et accélérant quand j'entends des sanglots. Mais c'pas vrai, comment peut-il être aussi instable, aussi imprévisible ? Tellement chiant !

Et pourtant, dès que je le vois roulé en boule, en train de pleurer sans larmes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi.

* * *

M'voilàààààà ! J'espère que p'tit biscuit n'est pas trop trop OOC, c'est dur de l'imaginer en tant de père de famille xD

Courage pour la fin de l'année, vacances dans une semaine ! (Miracle !)


	7. Chapter 7

Bajuuuuuur :D

Avant de commencer. Sérieusement. Sujet très **très** glissant dans ce chapitre (Évocation d'inceste). C'est très délicat à aborder, et j'espère ne choquer personne avec ça. Voilà, l'avertissement est là, à vous de voir. Je n'en fais pas l'apologie ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste une partie importante et nécessaire de l'histoire. Je vous livre donc ce chapitre avec une certaine appréhension.

Maintenant que ceci est passé, j'ai une GRANDE question à vous poser, d'une importance capitale, sans rapport avec One Piece ...

Est ce que je suis la seule à trouver que le Sirius/Remus est juste THE couple de Harry Potter ? Nan parce que je fais une **grosse** fixette dessus, et tout le monde me prend pour une folle quand j'en parle. J'ai besoin de savoir xD

Bonne lecture, en vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes, et en espérant que le Père Noël ait été super gentil avec vous :D 

* * *

_**POV Ace**_

Chaud, tellement chaud... J'veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état, pas encore... J'veux plus me montrer aussi fragile, aussi pitoyable devant lui... J'ai pas envie d'lui dire... C'est tellement... Immonde, monstrueux... Mais mon corps, ce traître, refuse de le lâcher, d'abandonner cette sensation de chaleur et de réconfort, mes bras se nouant autour de son dos alors que mes sanglots redoublent d'intensité.

« Je... Il devait pas être là...

\- Luffy ? » Demande-t-il, sa main caressant doucement mes cheveux.

Ma réponse est incompréhensible, noyée dans mes gémissements, mais je suis sûr qu'il a très bien compris.  
Comment il le connaît déjà hein ? J'lui ai jamais dit, j'veux pas qu'il sache ! Il va poser des questions... J'vais m'énerver... Et pire que ça... Il va comprendre à quel point je suis sale... Comment pourrait-il rester avec un type comme moi ?

« Ace, calme toi... Ça va aller...

\- Non... J'peux pas... J'y arrive pas... »

J'ai pas besoin de respirer, et pourtant là, j'hyperventile complètement. J'aspire de grandes goulées d'air, mon étreinte sur lui se resserre, à tel point que ça doit être douloureux. Et pourtant, il ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser mes cheveux mon dos, tout pour m'apaiser.

Il est tellement doux avec moi... Mon nez se fourre dans son cou, et je soupire de bonheur quand son odeur parvient jusqu'à mes narines. Menthe et épices... C'marrant qu'il sente comme ça... C'est terriblement loin de l'odeur sucrée qui m'a rendu fou... Peut-être est ce pour ça que je l'aime autant. Parce qu'elle est différente, qu'elle m'éloigne de ces horribles souvenirs qui m'assaillent bien trop souvent...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tendre vers lui quand il s'éloigne, réflexe purement inconscient, recherchant cette chaleur qu'il m'enlève. Il vient alors me tapoter la tête avec un sourire moqueur, remplaçant un instant ma tristesse par de l'indignation.

« Je rêve ou tu viens d'me tapoter la tête comme si j'étais un chien ?

\- Moi ? Jamais. Lâche-t-il d'une voix rieuse. Allez Médor, on bouge de là. »

Je me retiens de gronder, pour sûr que ça ne ferait que renforcer l'effet de sa blague, attrapant la main qu'il me tend pour me relever. Je manque de percuter son torse, j'suis bien plus léger que ne le laisse penser mon apparence, mais je me rattrape juste à temps. Je le suis ensuite sans rien dire jusqu'à son appartement, me lovant dans le plaid qui traîne sur son canapé dès qu'on arrive. Je me mordille la lèvre quand il vient m'apporter un chocolat chaud, que je refuse, m'attirant son regard courroucé.

« Bois Portgas, c'bon pour ce que t'as.

\- J'peux pas... » Réponds-je simplement, attrapant tout de même la tasse entre mes doigts.

Il lève ses sourcils dans une expression réprobatrice, mais je me roule plus en boule, refusant de répondre ou d'expliquer. Pas maintenant, pas encore... Même si je sais que le moment se rapproche inexorablement, que l'étau se resserre sur moi.

Je sursaute quand Law se place face à moi, ses yeux aciers plantés dans les miens. Uuuuh... J'aime pas quand il me regarde de cette manière... J'ai l'impression qu'il peut tout lire de moi, qu'il peut découvrir les plus profonds de mes vices dans les moindres détails. Et cette idée me donne terriblement envie de vomir.

« Va falloir que tu t'décides à parler Portgas.

\- Parce que toi tu l'fais peut-être ? Riposté-je, agressif.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Gronde-t-il, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux. Tu en sais déjà bien trop sur moi. Maintenant, on va rééquilibrer un peu les choses.

\- Non ! M'exclamé-je en me relevant brusquement.

\- Oh que si ! Je viens de te ramasser en miettes dans une cour d'école, t'as l'air en permanence en train d'chialer quand tu fais pas l'con, j'en ai ma claque ! J'suis pas un inconnu pour toi il me semble ? J''ai pleuré devant toi putain ! Alors pourquoi toi, tu dis jamais rien ? T'as pas confiance ?

\- Si ! Réponds-je immédiatement, vexé qu'il pense une chose pareille. J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe qui !

\- ALORS PARLE MOI PUTAIN ! Hurle-t-il en agrippant mon col. Explique moi pourquoi rencontrer ton frère te met dans des états pareils ! Dis moi ce que ta nièce sait, ce qui te ronge comme ça bon sang ! »

 ** _POV Law_**

Son expression change radicalement, toute la fureur dans ses traits disparaissant, laissant place à un regard emplis de détresse. Il baisse les yeux, tripotant nerveusement le tissu de son jean.

… Quand est ce qu'il a changé de tenue ?

Je me fustige mentalement, on s'en fout de ça, sentant mon énervement fondre comme neige au soleil quand je l'entends couiner, de façon à peine audible :

« Si j'le fais... Tu vas m'abandonner... Et j'serais encore tout seul... »

Pourquoi il pense ça lui aussi ? Pourquoi il a peur comme ça ? J'ai beau le trouver chiant à en crever, je suis resté à ses côtés. Pas par pitié, mais parce que j'aime sa présence. Parce qu'il a su me réconforter, sans même réellement tout savoir de ce qui m'est arrivé. Parce qu'il est lui, tout simplement.

« Ace... J'te laisserais pas. Jamais. Soufflé-je en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Si. Moi, à ta place... Je le ferais. Murmure-t-il, un dégoût palpable dans la voix.

\- Robin est toujours là, elle t'aime... Alors pourquoi moi je partirai dis moi ?

\- Parce que... Ce qu'elle sait... Ce n'est pas _ça_. Ce qu'elle sait, c'est ce que Marco sait, ce que tu finiras par savoir un jour, je n'en doute pas un instant. Une partie de mon mal-être, mais pas l'entièreté. Parce que le reste... Je n'ai jamais osé l'avouer.

\- Avouer quoi ? » Demandé-je, précautionneux comme rarement je ne l'ai été dans ma vie.

Ses yeux noirs se lèvent vers moi, et mon cœur se serre face au maelstrom d'émotions que j'y lis. De la peur, de la tristesse, du dégoût, de la colère, de la haine... Exactement ce qu'on pouvait lire en permanence dans mes yeux avant qu'il ne débarque dans ma vie.  
Je n'ose pas esquisser un geste, j'ai peur de le brusquer, me tendant par réflexe quand j'entends enfin son aveu, lâché dans un souffle.

« Que j'étais amoureux de Luffy. »

 _ **POV Ace**_

Je ne cherche même pas à voir ses réactions, je suis persuadé de déjà les connaître, racontant tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Il veut savoir ? Parfait. Autant aller jusqu'au bout maintenant. Surtout que maintenant que les vannes sont ouvertes... Je suis incapable de stopper le flot de souvenirs qui envahit mon esprit.

 _« Ace... J'aime pas... Ils me font peur..._

 _\- Shhhh... Nii chan est là pour te protéger d'accord ? Il te feront jamais de mal Lu', j'te le promets... » Le rassuré-je, posant un baiser sur son front._

 _Mon petit frère resserre son étreinte sur sa peluche, un renne au nez bleu attrapé à la fête foraine du coin, et moi sur son petit corps. Luffy a toujours vu toutes ces choses, contrairement à papa, maman... Ou moi. Moi qui suis incapable de saisir quoi que ce soit à ce monde surnaturel qui nous entoure. Incapable de pouvoir réellement protéger mon amour de petit frère. Alors je reste le plus possible à ses côtés, je lui chuchote des mots doux, je l'embrasse... Parce que je n'ai que ça pour le rassurer._

 _Et quand je vois le sourire brillant qu'il m'adresse... Je me dis que je ne réussis pas si mal que ça._

« Luffy a toujours vu les fantômes, et ça depuis qu'il est tout petit. C'est pour ça que j't'ai dit que j'étais surpris par ton cas, parce que normalement, on voit ou on ne voit pas, point barre. Expliqué-je sans savoir s'il écoute. S'il est encore là même. Il avait vraiment du mal avec ça, personne ne voulait le croire, même nos parents. J'étais le seul... C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on était aussi proches. » 

_Il est si mignon... C'est dingue ça, à quel moment il peut avoir une bouille pareille à 15 ans ? Son visage est fait de rondeurs et de sourires enfantins, tout l'inverse de moi, qui ressemble déjà à un adulte._  
 _Mon petit frère voit que je suis perdu dans mes pensées et, avide d'attention comme il est, il trouve encore une idée stupide pour attirer mon attention. Les chatouilles. Je tombe sur le lit en hurlant et en protestant, mort de rire._

 _« Lu', arrête !_

 _\- T'as qu'à m'écouter quand je te cause ! Réplique-t-il, renforçant ses assauts. Maintenant, supplie ton maître !_

 _-Alors là, tu peux crever ! Plutôt mourir que de me soumettre à toi, roi des andouilles ! »_

 _Des éclats de rires continuent de résonner entre nous, alors que j'arrive enfin à riposter, le plaquant à mon tour contre le matelas._

«J'aurais tellement, tellement voulu que ça continue ainsi... Mais y a quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas chez moi... Quelque chose qui doit être détraqué dans ma tête... »

C'est peut-être pour ça que j'en suis là maintenant...

 _« Et là, tu vois, le fantôme, il a disparu d'un coup, c'était trop la classe ! Peut-être que je devrais postuler pour devenir Ghost Buster, tu penses pas ? »_

 _J'sais pas. J'écoutais pas. Je suis beaucoup trop concentré sur ses lèvres pour entendre ce qu'il me dit. Elles ont l'air si douces, si appétissantes... J'essaye de me retenir depuis tellement longtemps... Des années pour être exact... J'ai toujours réussi... Mais là... Je veux tellement..._

 _« Ace ? »_

 _Son ton est si doux... Sa bouche ne m'attire que toujours plus, aussi tentante que le fruit interdit. Sûrement parce que c'est ce qu'elle est. C'est tellement immoral... Mais ces sentiments me rongent, me dévorent de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps... J'ai tellement envie de croquer dedans... Et c'est sûrement pour ça que, sans trop m'en rendre compte, j'embrasse Luffy. Mon petit frère. Ça ne dure qu'un instant, le temps qu'il me repousse, et mon cœur se brise alors qu'il m'envoie toute sa haine et son dégoût à la face._

 _« Tu m'dégoûtes Ace, tu m'dégoûtes ! Me touche plus ! J'veux plus te voir, t'es juste... T'approche pas ! Dégage, dégage ! »_

 _La gifle part, violente et instinctive, mais je ne sens même pas la douleur. J'ai tellement mal que je suis comme anesthésié. Les secondes semblent s'écouler au ralenti, le temps que mon esprit réalise. Puis d'un coup, la réalité me saute au visage, implacable et inévitable, et je ne peux plus rien retenir. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps lâche, j'ai mal à un point que je n'arrive pas à décrire, alors qu'un flot inarrêtable de larmes dévale mon visage. Cette douleur... Je veux qu'elle cesse... Maintenant, tout de suite._

 _Les pas de mes parents résonnent dans les escaliers, et une peur panique s'insinue dans chaque fibre de ma peau, se glissant insidieusement entre chaque parcelle de ma douleur. Non, je ne veux pas les entendre... J'suis horrible, dégoûtant, j'le sais...J'les mérite pas... Une famille aussi aimante... Pour un monstre comme moi... C'est tellement horrible pour eux... J'peux pas leur infliger ma présence plus longtemps... Je veux fuir..._

 _Loin, très loin. Pour que plus jamais ils n'aient à me voir._

...

« J'suis tombé amoureux. Amoureux de mon propre frère, c'pas immonde ? Interrogé-je avec un air fou en voyant qu'il est toujours là. Toi aussi tu l'penses, n'est ce pas ? Que j'suis un monstre ? »

Et sa réponse claque, exactement comme je l'avais prévu :

« Dégage. »

* * *

Voilà, vous pouvez normalement mieux comprendre le mal être chez Ace. En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu malgré son côté glissant/pas très joyeux (Un mélange idéal en période de fêtes !)


	8. Chapter 8

Basooooarrrrr ~

Banna année à tout le monde ! ... On s'en fiche qu'on soit fin Janvier, c'est le premier chapitre de 2018, je vous souhaite la bonne année, c'est comme ça, j'ai des principes m'voyez /pan/

Je ne m'étends pas plus longtemps en vous disant simplement que c'est un gros chapitre flash back, et même si le nom du fiancé de Law n'est pas mentionné... Vous devinerez aisément qui c'est ;) Je rêvais d'écrire sur ce couple, que je trouve terriblement sexy, sexy et SEXY. ("Tu t'répètes.") Je pense même que j'irais faire un OS sur ce pairing si j'ai l'inspi ^^  
Sur ce...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **POV Law**_

"Dégage"

Merde. Ce n'est pas... Si, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Ça ne sert à rien de nier une évidence. Les mots ne seraient pas sortis autrement. Mais je n'avais pas envie...  
Qu'il réagisse comme ça. Qu'il me dévisage avec deux grands yeux noirs résignés, comme s'il était parfaitement conscient de la réaction que j'allais avoir. Sûrement parce qu'il l'est en fait.

Pas un mot, pas un geste pour rester ici. Même pas une hésitation, un arrêt en espérant que je le retienne. Persuadé qu'il n'a aucun espoir que cela se produise. Et il a raison. C'est bien pour ça que je le laisse s'en aller sans un bruit, sans réagir.

C'est tellement débile. Stupide, idiot. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il proteste. Qu'il réagisse, qu'il s'explique, qu'il pleure, qu'il crie, qu'il hurle, peu importe. Qu'il se fiche de ce que j'ai dit, et qu'il impose sa présence comme il l'a tant fait ces dernières semaines. Mais rien de tout ça. Juste de l'acceptation. Il est tellement empêtré dans son dégoût de lui même, et moi... J'agis comme un con.

Cette partie de moi est juste... J'ai envie de me gifler. De me frapper. N'importe quoi. Je veux le rattraper, lui dire n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste, pour qu'il cesse de se regarder comme ça. Qu'il n'est pas le monstre qu'il croit être.

Mais je ne bouge pas. Ce petit bout de moi qui dit que c'est immonde, qu'il est hors de question qu'un type pareil ne s'approche de moi à nouveau... Je l'écoute. Je le laisse gagner, me vaincre. Soumettre le reste.

Comme si j'avais besoin de lui. Je me débrouillai très bien sans cet emmerdeur. Je le lui ai balancé un nombre certain de fois quand il venait d'ailleurs. Beaucoup au début, moins après. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait écouté une seule fois en plus. Même quand je l'insultais. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de sourire, et j'abandonnais.  
Bon, il gueulait aussi parfois. A un niveau sonore plus qu'incroyable d'ailleurs. Alors je gueulais aussi et, au bout d'un certain temps, on finissait par se calmer. Plus ou moins. Il partait jamais quand on était fâchés de toute façon. Ce con.

"Pas besoin de lui tu dis ? Permets moi d'en douter." Lance une voix railleuse dans mon esprit.

Oh, qu'est ce que je déteste quand ma conscience me fait des reproches. Encore plus quand c'est avec TA putain de voix. Parce que comme toujours, je sais que c'est entièrement la vérité. C'est un des trucs qui m'agaçait le plus chez toi. Enfin, je dis ça... Je mens totalement. J'ai toujours tout aimé de toi.  
Je viens attraper l'anneau autour de mon annulaire pour le faire rouler entre mes doigts, un air rêveur sur le visage. Mon emmerdeur préféré... Le seul dont j'ai toujours eu besoin...

* * *

 _"Law, tu penses pas que t'as assez bu pour_ _ce soir_ _?"_

 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin en entendant cette voix taquine que je commence à bien connaître. Je lève mes yeux vers lui, venant délibérément boire une longue gorgée de ma boisson, juste pour le provoquer. J'ai déjà une grosse tendance à le faire en temps normal, alors avec un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang... J'suis pire que jamais._

 _"T'es pas ma mère." Rétorqué-je, le nez dans mon verre._

 _Réplique terriblement intelligente et réfléchie, je sais. Enfin, je pense qu'il commence à avoir l'habitude._

 _"Encore heureux tiens. Ricane-t-il en enlevant le verre de mes mains, ses doigts s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur les miens pour que ce soit accidentel. Mais c'est MA baraque, et j'aimerais la retrouver en état, vois tu._

 _\- Mec, t'as laissé ton chien se faire teindre en rose, et tu m'parles de retrouver ton appart' en état ? Tu me pardonneras, mais j'suis un peu sceptique là."_

 _Son rire résonne dans la cuisine, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en faire de même, savourant toute la joie que je peux lire dans son unique oeil bleu._ _  
_ _Ça m'avait surpris quand Penguin me l'avait présenté, mis un peu mal à l'aise même pour être tout à fait honnête... Pour qu'au final, je me retrouve à trouver son regard bicolore plus qu'attirant._

 _"Ahah, démasqué. Sourit-il. Devrais-je révéler mes véritables intentions dans ce cas ?"_

 _Oh, pas comme si c'était réellement nécessaire. Je les connais déjà. J'ai les mêmes depuis un bon moment maintenant. Mais bon, j'ai quand même envie de l'entendre._

 _"Dis toujours. Soufflé-je en me rapprochant de lui._

 _\- J'ai envie que tu sois assez sobre pour apprécier tout ce qu'on va faire_ _ce soir_ _..." Susurre-t-il contre ma bouche, avant d'y coller la sienne avec force._

 _Bien sûr que c'était prévisible. On se tourne autour depuis que notre ami commun nous a présenté l'un à l'autre, il y a quelques mois maintenant. Mais, emploi du temps d'étudiants en médecine oblige, pas moyen de se trouver un moment pour... Approfondir notre relation dira-t-on. Pour enfin se lier plus intimement._

 _J'éloigne bien vite ses pensées superflues pour me concentrer que ce qui importe vraiment, mes mains tatouées se glissant directement dans ses mèches blondes. Elles sont tellement douces, tellement soyeuses... Comme les lèvres qui s'activent contre les miennes avec ferveur. C'est dingue ce qu'il embrasse bien... Me rend fou de pas pouvoir en profiter plus souvent..._ _  
_ _Une langue taquine joue sur ma bouche, la caresse, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir quand elle insiste, lui cédant l'accès à ce qu'elle désire tant sans opposer la moindre résistance. Hmmm... Il m'embrasse, je l'embrasse, mes mains quittant ses cheveux pour venir attaquer les boutons de sa chemise. Je sursaute quand il se crispe, lâchant à regret sa bouche pour souffler, d'une voix légèrement inquiète :_

 _"Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _\- Rien... C'est juste que... Pas ici. Je veux pas qu'on voit..."_

 _Voir quoi ? Ma question doit se lire dans mon regard puisqu'il souffle un simple "Plus tard", attrapant mon bras pour m'entraîner vers sa chambre, la seule pièce interdite d'accès à quiconque d'autre que lui_ _ce soir_ _. Et moi apparemment._

 _Je viens doucement le pousser sur le lit à coups de baisers, prenant place au dessus de lui, histoire de pouvoir le contempler à ma guise. Son regard brillant, ses joues rouges... Ses lèvres gonflées, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de reprendre entre les miennes, encore... Sa bouche est sucrée, et je ne parle même pas des gémissements qui s'en échappent, bien plus excitants que tout ce que j'ai pu entendre auparavant. Faut croire qu'il me plait vraiment..._ _  
_ _Mes mains finissent par retourner sur son torse, j'ai plus qu'envie de le toucher, de le voir, alors que je demande, essayant d'être un minimum précautionneux :_

 _"Je peux ?_

 _\- Ouais, t'inquiète... Chuchote-t-il, enlevant lui même les boutons de sa chemise, les mains un peu tremblantes. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de voir le regard d'inconnus sur... Tout ça."_

 _Merde. Je comprends mieux. La cicatrice sur son oeil, celle qui explique la perte partielle de sa vision..._ _  
_ _Elle fait partie de quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand. D'une immense brûlure qui recouvre la peau crémeuse de son torse, étendant ses ramifications sur ses épaules, le dessous de ses bras, son ventre... Allant même jusqu'à disparaître sous son jean._ _  
_ _Je m'en doutais, je sentais bien que quelque chose était différent sur sa peau, les rares fois où l'on arrivait à avoir assez d'intimité pour que nos mains se perdent sous nos blouses. Mais de là à l'observer sous ses yeux, entièrement... Il y a tout un monde._ _  
_ _... Comment ? C'est la question qui me parvient à l'esprit, celle qui apparait automatiquement quand on découvre tout ça je suppose. Mais je sais aussi que c'est celle à ne pas poser en voyant la peur dans ses yeux. Pas maintenant. Jamais sûrement._ _  
_ _Alors je me contente simplement de poser un baiser sur la peau abimée de son sternum, soufflant avec douceur :_

 _"Tu es tellement beau..."_

 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand je sens son corps se détendre d'un seul coup, alors que son visage affiche à nouveau cette expression pleine de malice que j'aime tellement chez lui. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je sens ses mains tirer sur mon haut, et je cède à sa demande sans protester. Avec grand plaisir même._ _  
_ _Il cligne un peu des yeux en voyant mon torse, alors que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frémir quand ses doigts retracent l'immense tatouage en forme de coeur sur ma poitrine._

 _"Ah ouais, quand même... Quand tu parlais d'ce tatouage, j'm'attendais pas à ça._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu imaginais alors ? L'interrogé-je, ma main caressant distraitement sa hanche._

 _\- Franchement Law, un coeur... Tu veux pas te faire tatouer un "I love mom" sur l'épaule tant qu'on y est ?" Se moque-t-il._

 _Putain, je le savais. C'est une des choses qui me plait vraiment chez sa petite personne. Les gens ont tendance à penser qu'une gueule d'ange pareille est un concentré de douceur et de gentillesse. Mon cul. Bien sûr qu'il l'est, gentil et doux... Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir tout une collection de répliques acides et de sarcasmes sous son joli sourire. Ce qui le rend pire que moi en soit, parce qu'on ne se méfie jamais de ce qui a l'air inoffensif, n'est ce pas ?_

 _"Casse toi." Grondé-je, plus amusé qu'autre chose._

 _Il se marre bruyamment, et je ne peux pas empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire amusé. Mais quel idiot..._

 _Idiot duquel je me venge en fondant sur lui, histoire de lui faire comprendre de la meilleure des manières qu'on ne se moque pas de moi ainsi sans conséquences._

* * *

 _"Hey, Law..."_

 _Je ne réagis pas tout de suite à ses paroles, bien trop occupé à savourer les douces caresses qu'il m'offre et les rayons du soleil sur ma peau nue. C'est pourquoi je gronde quand il cesse ses attouchements, le faisant rire._

 _"Désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'ton attention. Et t'es carrément distrait quand j'te touche, donc..._

 _\- C'est bon, j'suis attentif, reprends c'que tu faisais."_

 _Il rigole à nouveau, et je ne cherche même pas à m'offusquer ou à le rabrouer. Je suis bien trop dans les vapes le matin pour aller contre mes envies. Je soupire de plaisir quand sa main vient doucement effleurer la peau de ma hanche, souriant quand il pose un petit baiser dans mon cou._

 _"Mon cul. Chuchote-t-il, amusé._

 _\- Quoi, tu veux encore que j'aille dedans ?"_

 _Ah, peut être pas tellement dans les vapes finalement. Je sens son visage s'enfouir dans mon cou alors qu'il soupire, son souffle chaud contre ma peau me faisant frissonner._

 _"Je note, impossible d'avoir une discussion un minimum sérieuse avec toi le matin." Marmonne-t-il, un tantinet exaspéré._

 _Je souris encore plus, venant ensuite doucement le serrer contre moi, mes mains posées sur son dos._

 _"Je t'écoute. Et vraiment cette fois."_

 _Il me rend mon sourire, avant de détourner légèrement le regard, les joues légèrement rosies. C'est dingue comme il peut avoir l'air mignon parfois..._

 _«P'tain, j'me sens con à demander ça... Bougonne-t-il, d'une façon que je juge adorable. Mais genre, toi et moi... C'plus que du sexe, n'est ce pas ? »_

 _Mon regard s'illumine quand je l'entends, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, surtout venant de la part d'un mec loin d'être prude comme lui, et je viens doucement attraper son menton pour orienter son visage vers moi. Il rougit encore plus, alors que je viens doucement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes._

 _« Evidemment que oui, crétin. Je pensais que tu l'avais deviné._

 _\- Je m'en doutais dira-t-on. Mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche. Avoue-t-il, un peu plus détendu._

 _\- Alors je te le dis. Tu me plais vraiment, beaucoup, et il est absolument hors de question que je te laisses t'échapper après tout le temps que j'ai mis à t'avoir._

 _-Et l'argent aussi. Glousse-t-il, nouant ses doigts aux miens. Tu laisses toujours ta monnaie dans le distributeur à sucreries quand j'oublie mon portefeuille. Et dieu sait que je l'oublie souvent._

 _\- Tu avais remarqué ? »_

 _Le baiser passionné qu'il vient me donner me donne ma réponse et bien plus encore._

* * *

Vraiment, je n'ai besoin que de lui... Je lui disais souvent, et c'est quelque chose qui l'agaçait pas mal. Il venait gentiment me rabrouer en me mettant une petite tape sur la tête, en disant qu'il n'était pas le seul, que c'était important que je ne lâche pas tout pour rester à ses côtés. Qu'il était très flatté, mais qu'il refusait que je ne dépende que de lui. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il m'a poussé vers ma famille, mes amis, les siens aussi... Et il avait parfaitement raison.

Je devrais aller les voir. Cesser de me complaire seul dans mon chagrin. Ils m'accueilleraient à bras ouverts, seraient heureux de me voir, je le sais, mais... Ils ne sont pas toi. Et cette constatation me fait toujours aussi mal à chaque fois que j'y pense. Alors je fuis.

… Ace aussi me l'a dit. De pas rester seul. C'est un sujet terriblement sensible chez lui, sur lequel il s'énerve facilement. Une fois, alors que j'avais tout fait pour le mettre hors de lui, il avait explosé. Il m'a balancé que j'étais juste un gros con, un pauvre type incapable de voir la chance qu'il a d'avoir des amis et une famille pareille.

Il lui ressemble. Cette pensée assaille mon esprit avec la violence d'un coup de poing, et je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt. De cette similitude entre eux. Pas physique, là c'est le jour et la nuit, mais dans leur manière d'être. Oh, bien sûr, ils sont loin d'être identiques, Ace est beaucoup plus expansif, moins doux, plus agressif, moins calme, plus vulgaire, mais... Tout aussi gentil et plein de malice.

C'est sûrement pour ça que je me suis attaché à lui aussi vite. Que j'ai eu assez confiance en lui pour pleurer en sa présence. C'est pas un substitut ou quoi que ce soit, vraiment... Plus comme un doudou en fait. Rassurant. Apaisant. Toujours présent contre les larmes, le noir et la solitude.  
… Il me tuerait si je disais l'avoir comparé à un bout de tissu qui pue.

J'me sens encore plus con que tout à l'heure. Ace n'a rien fait de mal... Je ne comprends pas ses sentiments, je ne les comprendrais sans doute jamais, mais je n'ai aucune raison de le jeter comme je l'ai fait. Le monstre ici, c'est moi, pas lui. Surtout qu'il semble suffisamment avoir payé cet amour, vu le profond dégoût qu'il ressent pour lui même à ce sujet. Qui suis je pour le juger ? Personne.

Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser auprès de lui. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Ni comment l'aborder. Je suis seulement conscient du fait que je ne veux pas laisser la situation comme elle est.  
Je sors de chez moi en vitesse, allant directement frapper à la porte de mon voisin préféré. Pas prendre le temps de me dégonfler. La porte s'ouvre après un certain temps, et j'ai l'impression que les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge quand je vois son visage. Il a l'air tellement mal... Au bord du gouffre. Ses yeux noirs brillent de surprise quand il me reconnaît, et il semble incapable de savoir comment réagir.

Et moi aussi.

* * *

... ("T'as coupé le lemon. - Ouais, je sais, mais ça cassait le rythme, puis le rating... - DEPUIS QUAND TU COUPES UN LEMON, BORDEL ?")

Bon, ensuite, plus sérieusement. Je cours pas après les reviews et j'ai plus que conscience que les gens n'ont pas toujours le temps d'en laisser, moi la première. Maintenant, si la fic vous plait (ou ne vous plait pas d'ailleurs), ce serait vraiment sympa de laisser un petit message, un petit avis. Juste pour voir comment je peux améliorer ce que j'écris et avoir votre avis :) ... Ou me pointer les énormes fautes d'orthographe que j'aurais laissé passer (Et je sais qu'il y en a, je m'horrifie moi même xD)

Voilà, je m'arrête là dans mon blabla xD En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu ^^ 


End file.
